A Loving Hope
by Franz082011
Summary: The year is 2552. Just hours before the Changing of the Guard in the Covenant. During the Arbiter's mission to kill Sesa Refum, the Oracle enlightens him as to what the Halo Array really does. He then rallies all those who would believe him and set out to ally with the Humans. Francis, a young aspiring Fleet Admiral and his girlfriend, Gabby fight the last battle with their allies.
1. Prologue

A Loving Hope

(Explanations)

By: Franz082011

Inspired by the following stories and authors:

A Halo Fanfiction: I Need You

By: AKissAndAGunshot

A Halo Fanfiction: A New Life Together

By: FuryanJedi13

A Halo Fanfiction: My Neighbor is a Spartan

By: Razzika

I'm just going to go over the whole situation of what's going to happen in this story, so at least you won't be so lost.

First of all in Halo 2, when the Abiter (Thel Vadam) was talking to Sesa Refumee the Oracle (343 Guilty Spark) had forewarned him of what the Halo Array really did and that the Humans were the successors of Forerunners.

It was split with those who believed in total 1/4 of the entire Covenant.

This also takes place about 5-10 hours before the decision of "The Changing of the Guard".

Elite councilors play a large role.

I add in some lesser types of honor guards

Honor guard join in

Honor guard ultra also

My very own honor guard zealot

And the honor guard councilor is called Light of Sangheilios

Rtas Vadum comes back

Heretic elites are allies

The brutes with power armor are the enemy brutes

Brutes that are hairy are the brute allies

Jackal allies wear a helmet from Halo ce

All halo wars vehicles come in

The honor guard in halo wars is called "Council guards"

The honor guard in the halo wars cutscenes monsters is called "Arbiters guard"

Master chief is in it

Cortana is in it

Johnson died

Miranda is MIA

Lord Hood comes back

NMPD comes back

THE REST IS A SURPRISE!


	2. Chapter 1 The Spartan 4 Era

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 1**

**The Spartan 4 Era**

It had all started almost within a flash... Marines moving throughout their Orbital stations. Each cluster consisted of 3 or more SMAC Stations. This was probably the most nerve wrecking couple of hours the UNSC had in the past couple weeks. Some of the marines still believed that, because the Master Chief had destroyed Halo, the war was over or that the UNSC was unbeatable. Sadly this was not the case. Fleet Admiral, Lord Terrance Hood and Harper were nervous as to why the Covenant had been somewhat quiet lately.

As they contacted the newly appointed Fleet Admiral Francis, barely the age of 25, was eager to lead his fleet. He led 25 Marathon-class Heavy Cruisers and 100 Paris-class Heavy Frigates. The two older more experienced Fleet Admirals had been asking how long until the other Fleet Admiral would return. "Sorry I missed the big fight, my ships would've played a great role in our offensive strategy." commented the younger Fleet Admiral. "Not to worry, we showed those Covie bastards they'd need a larger force to break through us." said Harper. "Ahem back to the matter at hand, when should we expect your arrival? We are a bit short handed on ships right now." said Hood in a professional manner. "About a day or two, sir. I'll do my best to try and get in earlier but..." the young Fleet Admiral cut off before he could finish.

The main battle cluster had picked up a single Covenant Corvette coming in pleading with the Fleet Admirals to agree. "Very well we will allow your ship to come in but you have two hours before we blast you to kingdom come." sad Hood. "Very well Human, expect a Phantom to come towards the station to dock there is a matter in which we must discuss to ensure your survival." said the Shipmaster. "I want marine fire teams outside the docking bay. Close-quarters and heavy weapons. Also do not fire unless fired upon." said Fleet Admiral Hood.

As the marines moved into position and the Phantom began to dock, tensions rose as the airlock closed and oxygen could be heard moving into the area. The Phantom dropped down 5 Elite Council Guards. Their armor looked like a regular minor armor permutation but it had an honor guards antenna things mounted where the shoulders were, also it was a bright purple in color. They wielded energy swords and staves and looked rather horrific. Next dropped down an Elite Councilor and a elite honor guard , then two majors followed by what seemed to be a Shipmaster. The large metal door that led to the docking area opened. The marine sergeant, expecting a firefight told his men to aim weapons and to be on alert. "Human, lower your weapons if we wanted to kill you we would've done so by now. So I will ask nicely for you to lower your weapons." The sergeant looked flustered. He knew that they Covenant could've destroyed them by now but also thought that it could've been a trap. Suddenly a voice played over the intercom, "Sergeant show our "Guest" to the meeting area. Make them comfortable until I instruct otherwise, as for the Shipmaster, I will be there shortly." said Fleet Admiral Hood.


	3. Chapter 2 The Negotiations

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 2**

**The Negotiations**

"What if it's a trap?" asked Fleet Admiral Harper. "For all we know that Corvette could just be scanning to see how many ships and SMAC platforms we have left." he added. Fleet Admiral Hood looked some what amused by the other Fleet Admiral's concern. "Well we do have one of their Councilors. They are a political head to the Elites, so I doubt they'd be dumb enough to just start shooting. Also the Elites are the "noble warriors" of the Covenant, and If they do start attacking Fleet Admiral Francis Jones should be coming in so. So we'll stand a chance against them." said Fleet Admiral Hood.

As Fleet Admiral Hood and Fleet Admiral Harper started to walk towards the meeting area one of the lieutenants had suggested a heavy amount of security to which Fleet Admiral Hood had suggested was a bit overdoing it. He then just requested around 10 NMPD officers with whatever weapon they wanted (within reason). The lieutenant was somewhat alarmed at his request. "I don't want our "guest" to be worried." said Fleet Admiral Hood followed by a snicker. As the NMPD team came up behind the two high ranking officers, they were worried as to why only the Elite race would come if it was about peace. It was also unlikely that they wanted war because there was only 1 Covenant Corvette.

When they came up on the meeting area there was an elite honor guard in his very ornate and ceremonial armor. He was commanding the council guards who wore a different type of armor but it was still very decorative. The elites saluted the 2 Fleet Admirals and the 2 men saluted back. As they and their NMPD guards entered the room, they found the group of elites trying to look comfortable on the obviously uncomfortable looking chair. "Hello humans, we come to discuss our current position on this war." said the Shipmaster. "This is Councilor Thel Wamik. He is here to represent the Sangheili." the shipmaster added. The 2 two men looked at each other then finally Fleet Admiral Harper asked, "That's great and all but what about the other kinds of bastards the Covenant has in it?" he said with a confused tone. The Councilor and Shipmaster turned to each other to say something in their native tongue, then looked at Fleet Admiral Harper and said, "Only the elites have completely turned away from the Covenant. Our Arbiter was forewarned by the Oracle, 343 Guilty Spark, of what the Sacred Rings or as you know them the Halo Rings, really do and that the prophets have lied to us. Some of our brethren have killed themselves knowing that they followed the prophets blindly and believed they had lost their honor. Those who chose to turn to you are in the hundreds of millions if not billions. Majority of the Hunters and Grunts have listened to what the Arbiter says. The prophets do not yet know of our rebellion." said the Councilor. The two admirals looked dumbstruck at this. "What about those lizard looking guys and the flying insect things? And those damned monkey things?" asked Fleet Admiral Hood. "Only a little have listened to what we have to say and follow us. However the Covenant was numbered in the hundreds of billions. Therefore I'd say that it's about 1/4 of the other covenant species 2/4 if you add the Sangheili also." said the Shipmaster. A voice played over the intercom "This is Admiral Preston, I have a Covenant ship in my sight requesting permission to fire." said the very elderly Admiral. "Negative Admiral do not fire, I repeat, do not fire." Fleet Admiral Hood said in a worried tone. "... Copy that sir, standing down." said the Admiral.

They then heard a loud thundering noise as a detachment or armada of UNSC Destroyers came rushing over the cluster. Admiral Preston was in charge of an armada of 75 UNSC Destroyers which was a detachment from Fleet Admiral Francis. "Hmm... Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand, the offering of a peace." said the Councilor. The two Fleet Admirals still astonished at what they had heard agreed. "One more thing Fleet Admirals, there will be a rather large force coming into your space and possibly the Planet Reach to be ready of a counter-strike on the Covenant." said the Shipmaster. "Huh? How many ships would you estimate?" asked Admiral Preston who had been debriefed earlier by one of the elites outside pertaining as to what the meeting was about. "I'd say 5,000-10,000. We are not completely sure if that is only the ones coming here and then more going to Reach or if that is the entire amount. None the less I will found out for you. Also the code word that we will patch through to you is "Coup d'état". Any ship that doesn't transmit that to you is not with us, therefore you should destroy it." said the Councilor. "Are those ships (the ones that had recently passed over them) your entire remnant of your entire naval force?" asked the elite Major. " No that was just a detachment of one fleet." said Fleet Admiral Hood, who was just about over the fact that the species that he had fought against for so long, the ones who wanted to exterminate his race now were trying to help and ally. "Very well we will get to work on what ships are here currently." said the Major. "What do you mean split-lip?" asked Admiral Preston. "Well the covenant have approximately, of I'm not mistaken, 150,000 ships in total. We will arm as many of your ships as we..." said the Major until a very loud almost deafening noise started. "This is Fleet Admiral Francis, I want Admiral Preston's armada to link back up to its main fleet and also... What the hell is that Covie piece of crap doing there?" asked Fleet Admiral Francis. "Do not fire Fleet Admiral, you will be briefed shortly on our situation. Expect a couple of engineers to come in and add shielding to your ships, over." said Fleet Admiral Hood. "Umm... Copy." said Fleet Admiral Francis.

Hey guys it's Franz082011. If you've been reading the story I just wanted to let you know that I don't have a schedule I'm going to follow as to when I'm going to post a new chapter. I could post 10 chapters a day if I wanted, or just 1 a week. What I can assure is there will be a new chapter up at anytime of the week at least. Other than that thanks for actually reading this story and don't worry I'm just trying to give you guys a look as to how the alliance started and Master Chief and the Spartan IV's should be coming in probably at chapter 3 or early chapter 4. As for who Master chief ends up dating, it's either Cortana or Gabriel Edwards from "My Neighbor is a Spartan". Bye!


	4. Chapter 3 The Great Schism

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Schism**

"High Charity, the Prophets' holy city... Guarded by an entire fleet of Covenant Cruisers of all classifications led by my people... "Home" to the San Shyuum or "Prophets" as the humans called them... Unknowingly... No that's not the right word... Hmmm... Blindingly following the Prophets. Doing their dirty work so they could flourish as my people died each day over a pointless war... Used... They took advantage of the "Sangheili"... MY PEOPLE! for our ability to adapt to a situation almost instantly... The humans called us "Elites"... We were Elite... A single minor could kill a squad of humans easily... The Prophets Truth, Mercy, and Regret... Regret... He never had regret for anything he did even when he was wrong... Mercy... Never showed mercy on anyone even for the slightest mistake... Then that BASTARD TRUTH! He... He lied to us... All of us... And as puppets to their master, we obeyed... I obeyed... The Changing of the Guard... Our Honor Guard, a symbol to all that if noble, we guarded the Prophets as best we could... We could've saved the Prophet of Regret, had the Prophet of Truth not recalled our Phantom's. Now the Jirilhalnae lead our military, and though most of the brutes under Tartarus have believed what I have to say, until I kill or convince Tartarus to join me in my rightful cause, they shall remain quiet. Though millions from each race of the Covenant are aboard certain ships ready to make for Earth or Reach... Reach... Probably the Covenants'... My greatest achievement at the time, is now my greatest downfall... Killing hundreds of "Demons" by the will of the Prophets... I must steer my head from such depressive thoughts... In a moment the Great Schism shall begin. I will be the one to start it and all those who will follow me will stand with me... There is an emptied out Supercarrier docked with High Charity... Most of the Engineers are already there... No one will expect this... Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr... He would lead one group of ships to Reach... Just hours ago I had personally re-stationed billions of individuals into squads then into platoons, then into companies, then into battalions, then eventually a ship, then into a battle-group, and finally a fleet... The Fleet of Truth's Agony... Dumb fool thought it meant the agony he would bring to the humans... SpecOps Commander/Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum... Leading the other half of the fleet to Earth... The Councilors were all walking towards their designated area for pick up... The Light of Sangheilios, known to the humans as Honor Guard Councilor had moved all the Sangheili honor guards and the Jirilhalnae Honor Guards who would listen to their area for a "debriefing". Our "HeadHunters" watching the Hierarchs. Telling us where the two bastards were. They were ready to break to their area as well... ~loud screeching over the intercoms around High Charity~ Finally, our cue... "Imperial Admiral, Supreme Commander give the order to each Separatist ship to make way to their designated area now! I will gather the rest of our allies in the city and evacuate to Earth immediately. Xytan, be ready to make a quick jump to Earth but try and buy us 30 minutes at the least to prepare the defenses. I trust all the Shipmasters know the code word. Alright the Honor Guards, Councilors, and all others who see through these lies are on board and leaving for Earth already." the Arbiter thought to himself and said through his intercom built into his armor to his allies.

"This is Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr, all my ships are accounted for, Arbiter." said the Imperial Admiral.

"Same with me, Arbiter. Your the last one left good luck." said the Supreme Commander.

The Arbiter then turned to the Major and told him to jump to Earth immediately. The Major nodded and within thirty seconds the ship was gone.

"Arbiter, our ETA is 1-2 minutes." said the Major.

"Good." said the Arbiter as a smile came into his mind.

"This is the Imperial Admiral, hahaha, we have already engaged, most of my Carriers are in the front while the Cruisers and other ships bombard the fools, Arbiter." said Xytan

As the Supercarrier exited slip-space, the Arbiter saw 10,000 Covenant ships moving towards the pre-set defensive strategy of the humans.

"This is Ensign Andrew Brown, what is the codeword?" the noise as it came though to the Arbiter.

"Coup d'état." he replied.

"Very well, we're patching you through to Fleet Admiral Francis Jones, he's in charge of our entire defensive strategy. Also we've already been notified the the Supreme Commander of the other half of the fleet which will be coming in at exactly 23 minutes." he said lastly before patching the Fleet Admiral through.

"This is Fleet Admiral Francis Jones, I'm trying to find out who is in charge of this part of the fleet." he said sounding stressed.

"I suggest you hail the Shadow of Intent. Its a Supercarrier and is the flagship of thi..." the Arbiter startled to see two Supercruisers flank him at both sides.

"Arbiter, this is the Zealot Thon Konar on your right." said the elite.

"And this is General Ado 'Fulsam. We both brought the Jirilhalnae that have turned away from the lies and Zealot Thon has many Kig-Yar." said the other elite.

"Holy Shit!" said Fleet Admiral Francis Jones. "This was half of the fleet?" he added.

"Yes human, we will talk later of the alliance. As for now we wait for Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr. He will come with 5,000 other ships." said Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum. "Be ready as soon as they enter, for right after them will be all enemies to be killed." the exited elite added.

Minutes later, the other half of the fleet came and were cleared to take defensive positions. Then finally 20,000 Covenant Loyalist ships came through and foolishly hadn't charged their guns before. Most of the Jirilhalnae Shipmasters made that mistake. Suddenly all 15,003 Covenant Separatist ships fired volley, after volley of plasma torpedoes and fired their main cannon. The same went for the 7 SMAC platforms and all 200 of Fleet Admiral Francis Jones' ships, firing waves of Archer missiles and shooting their MACs of at the enemy. By the time they had finished firing, 17,000 destroyed Loyalist ships, 2,500 severely damaged, and 500 ships unscathed. Only 1,000 would be able to jump to slipspace. The other 1,500 either were destroyed or "cleaned out" by the alliance forces. 473 revived and refurbished Covenant ships. Carriers, cruisers, destroyers, corvettes, frigates, and battleships. All ready and fit for battle. All integrated into Fleet Admiral Francis Jones' fleet for showing great tactical skill during battle. The rest were split between Hood and Harper. For the most part the war was over.

Francis was the top of all the people to "try-out" for the Spartans. Finally the UNSC approved him, the first Spartan Fleet Admiral. He had become a Spartan 4 with his personal customization of armor. To his right was a sort of happy, easy going girl. Her name was Gabrielle Walford. She had long dirty blonde hair that passed her shoulders. Around 5'6 in height, from what Francis could see, she was 23 years old and 100lbs. Not exactly buff, nor was she fat but she was fit. She was number 3 for the contenders of this project. She didn't want the heavy spartan armor, she opted for a mix. She had the shield strength of a Mk5 same recharge rate too, but she added that to the light and compact Gateway light armor. She had caught Francis looking at her several times already and had blushed each time, but she was a FreeLancer and he was a Spartan. The two biggest competitors in the universe even when compared to the elites and brutes. That didn't stop Gabby from showing her headstrong, 'I get what I want' attitude, if anything it encouraged her even more.

"Hey I caught you staring at me nearly through the whole thing. If your interested I could use some help moving into my apartment, you could consider it a date and if you play your cards right we could go out on a real date. If your interested of course." she said with a cute yet devilish smile.

"Yeah sure what time and where?" he asked.

"Just meet me outside in 10 minutes because I just need to grab some things from my locker." she replied.

"Alright then I'm Francis Jones by the way." he said holding his crate full of armor in his hands.

"I'm Gabrielle Walford, but you can call me Gabby." she said. "I think this is going to turn out quite and interesting relationship. Whether we date or just stay friends. I hope you can keep up." she said looking cocky.

"You know there's a reason why Spartans are regarded as "Demons" in the Covenant, and as "Heroes" to Earth." he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Let the games begin, and umm do yourself a favor and try not to fall to fast for me, I mean I just meant you earlier." she replied.

"Likewise." he said while smiling and staring right into her eyes.

"Let the games begin." they said in unison.

**_Hey guys, it's me Franz082011. Like I said I'm going to be posting new chapters when ever theinspiration hits me. But understand that I'm busy some times too but since I've already committed to making this story for you guys, I'm going to follow through with it. Master Chief will be coming in soon and I think I know who to use for his love interest should I decide to give him one. Anyways, thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations and Aspirations

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 4**

**Revelations and Aspirations**

Now that the Covenant had been scattered throughout the galaxy, a lot of UNSC personnel had been given a year or two for vacation. Most of the troops had an easy time adjusting to regular civilian life again. Those at ONI however, had never been so busy. They finally had time to look for Spartan-117 and Cortana. They had look almost everywhere for him. All of ONI's best scientists, all stumped. Then ONI's "best" scientist stepped in. Dr. Catherine Halsey. She had loved John and Cortana as if they were her own. She came into the room, and looked at the simulation of the explosion and tried to figure out where the ship had gone. She studied everything carefully. She spent the next month just doing the math, trying to figure out the trajectory and other things that were likely to happen in space. Finally she got it.

"You idiots! You've been working on this for 3 months now, did any of you take into account the fact that when he flew back into our galaxy that his course might've been altered due to the fact that he could've moved near some of these planets?!" said Halsey staring at the schematic of the outer part of our galaxy. All the scientist just looked at each other, appearing dumbstruck.

"Uhhh we ummm, we didn't think..." was all he could get out before Halsey interrupted him, angrily.

"No you didn't think, thats why your still under me. Now someone get me Fleet Admiral Hood on the phone. I need to borrow someone." she said commandingly.

The next day, a Pelican drop ship appeared outside the ONI building. They saw Hornets flying around guarding the Pelican. Once the Pelican's doors opened Halsey couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh, I thought you'd be waiting up on your ship. I didn't expect to see you Francis." Halsey said happily before hugging him.

"Hello ma'am, shit, I mean Mom." said the Fleet Admiral.

"Haha still not used to calling me that? That's alright sweetie I love you anyway." she said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Nice armor by the way, Miranda would've had a thousand jokes if she had been planet-side." she added.

"Yeah I know she always a great older sister to me. I'm so glad she survived fighting on the Ark even before I was a Captain. I've tried multiple times to make her a Fleet Admiral, or Admiral or Captain at least but she always denies." he said happily. "I just wish Uncle Johnson was still here at least he could've convince her to take Admiral sooner instead of her being forced to accept it unless she wanted to be retired out of service." he replied starting to look sad.

"I know you do, so do your brothers and sisters but he'd want us to stay strong. For him, for each other." she said reassuring him.

"Yeah... Oh by the way there's someone you need to meet." he said. "And please, please be nice." he begged.

"Ok who?" she asked while looking around.

"Me." said the shy voice of Gabby. Halsey instantly realized that she was a FreeLancer. "Hi, I'm umm Francis' umm" she said looking at Francis giving him the look like she didn't know what to say. He just nodded. She sighed, "I'm Francis' girlfriend. We've been together for I'd say two weeks now. It's really nice to meet you." she said as her voice shook a little.

Halsey had noticed even though she was scared and very nervous, she had kept eye-to-eye contact with her, which won Halsey's approval. "Hello Gabby, I'm Francis' mother, I see your a FreeLancer and that your rank is of Captain. What ship do you lead?" she asked with a smile.

"UNSC _Mother of Invention_, she was a gift to the UNSC from the FreeLancer project. As our way of saying that we are on their side. However, she is currently in need of repairs because a squad of Seraphs crashed into her hull. She should be ready to move by next week, right before we move out to find the rest of your family." she replied still sort of nervous.

"Very good, I thought all FreeLancers were required to always wear their armor?" she asked curiously.

"No ma'am, for special purposes we are allowed to remove it. And I believed meeting my boyfriend's mother, was more than special." she answered.

"Ohh ok, well if your ship is being repaired, and the logs for the UNSC _Twilight Inspiration_ say every bunk is filled except the one that was reserved for me, then where do you..." she looked at Francis surprisingly. "sleep..." she finished.

Francis and Gabby tried to explain themselves, they spoke at the same time while the group boarded the Pelican, and even on the trip back to the ship until finally the last couple words came out, "We didn't do anything umm... Wrong. Well maybe a little bit every now and again but we." he said before Halsey interrupted him.

"No need to explain sweetie, Gabby is quite attractive. I know sometimes feelings come up and whatever, but stuff happens. That's fine, I wouldn't mind having a grandchild before I die." Halsey said smiling.

Her comment made Gabby wonder about names, if it'd be a boy or a girl, how the child would be raised, and so many other things. It made her smile slightly and hold Francis' arm tighter and more lovingly.

"Mom! Ask John and Cortana after she goes through her "surprise". Plus I doubt Gabby would want kids anyway, it has only been 2 weeks." he said.

"Have you two talked about it though?" she asked.

"We have and I think that the past 2 weeks have been great and I wouldn't mind having a little one." Gabby answered while she smiled ear to ear. This caused Francis to get light headed. Gabby and Halsey then started talking about when Francis was a baby, what to expect when being pregnant, and the constant neediness. Francis sat down and as soon as the Pelican landed on the newly upgraded Marathon-class SuperCruiser, named the UNSC Twilight Inspiration, he ran to out being greeted by his honor guards. UNSC and Covenant alike. He saluted and took his mothers bags to her quarters.

"Here's your room, mom. Enjoy, I made sure it would be to your liking." he said grinning.

When the door opened she saw hundreds of millions of dollars worth in science equipment. Also a nice soft bed and a coffee machine because of his mothers heavy addiction to coffee. Also a modified ODST armor suit with double overshields just in case something unexpected had happened. Next to the suit a silenced SMG and a pistol. She had always laughed at his overprotection over her, but found it sweet and as his way of saying "_I care and love you_".

"Ok well umm I've got to get to the bridge, and we picked up some lady and 3 Spartans earlier. I think her name was like Anders or something. Captain Walford or Gabby call her whichever will be staying with you because had warned us prior to your feelings towards one another. So just in case a fight starts out, Gabby will try and stop it. Okay mom?" he asked.

"Alright sweetie, go ahead and head to the bridge, I'll try and control myself." she said smiling.

As he left the room he passed by the 3 Spartan-IIs and out of respect saluted them. The three saluted back and said, "Good morning, sir." in unison.

Francis smiled and continued to the bridge. Once there he found Admiral Preston arguing with a few Shipmasters and 1 Fleet Master.

"Admiral, in the elite rank structure, a Sangheili Fleet Master is an equivalent to the rank of Fleet Admiral, therefore you do not argue with him. Rather you just tell them what I instructed you to do and nothing more. The same goes for you Shipmasters. In this fleet, we are joined together. The more we bicker, the weaker we become. So either get along with each other or ignore each other. If you can't do either then get off my ship and away from my fleet." Fleet Admiral Francis said. "Am I clear?" he added.

"Yes, sir." the Shipmasters, and Admiral said in union.

"Your all dismissed, Fleet Master Thon Konar, to what do I owe this meeting?" he asked the newly appointed Fleet Master meant to help Fleet Admiral Francis Jones as his co-CO. He led the Covenant SuperCruiser, "_Rageful Penance_".

"I came to discuss if I would lead only Covenant ships or not." he asked.

"I'm thinking of mixing ships and personnel. To try and get the troops to get along. What do you think?" he asked.

The Fleet Master looked puzzled at first then asked what about equipment and vehicles. Fleet Admiral Francis said that if he moved a squad of marines to switch with some other race of Covenant then they take their equipment and stuff and vise versa. He then called for the resident A.I of the ship named, Scarlett. Her holographic body turned on instantly and he asked her to mix up every single platoon. So that each squad would be mixed of UNSC or Covenant personnel. She did so in a minute.

"Good now send this to everyone in charge of a ship and tell them it's their new "_seating arrangements_". She did so. The only people that wouldn't be moving were ships' commanders. Besides that everyone was moving. Some stayed while others left. Within the next 3-4 hours every ship had mixed personnel, mixed weapons, mixed drop pods, and mixed vehicles.

The Fleet Master then left Fleet Admiral Francis and made for his Phantom. Gabby was surprised at the amount of UNSC personnel leaving and the amount of ex-Covenant troops that came in. Some were brutes who tried to be respectful to the humans as the rest of the different species did and some just tried to ignore them. Then the intercom came on throughout every ship, "This is your Fleet Admiral, if I find out that anyone is starting a fight or involved in it, those persons will be put in the brig until I say so. Scarlett is watching all of you. If she catches you screwing around then I'll deal with you personally." he said.

As he finished, Gabby came into the bridge and told Francis that neither nor his mother had been hurt. He smiled at this then noticed that it was an hour before shut-eye. He looked at Scarlett who then got on the intercom and announced an hour before shut-eye and said if they needed any help finding their quarters they could ask her. As Francis and Gabby made their way towards their room, Gabby stopped and said, "Wait if Scarlett is watching everyone at all times, then what about our room?" she asked.

"Don't worry no camera inside the rooms, outside yes though." he said. "Why? What did you have in mind tonight?" he added as Gabby started biting and licking her lips.

Meanwhile in unknown space, John had been forced to put Cortana on Stand-by as her rampancy symptoms had been getting worse. Her holographic form was glitchy and flickered, and her eyes had been the only thing not black or red. He was worried for her.

"Chief, before I put myself in stand-by I want you to know that I've had feelings for you... I just confirmed them... Also as soon as I'm back in that chip destroy it. You can go back into cryo-sleep and live for another 2-3 years, but my time is up." she said tearing.

"I told you back on High Charity that I'd come back for you, I also promised to keep you safe and get you back to Earth. You know me, when I make a promise, I k..." all he could say before being interrupted.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." she said, interrupting him.

"I said I'd come. Back for you on High Charity, and I did. I said I'd keep you safe as long as I can, and I will. Right before this ship split in two, you told me that if we didn't make it, then it'd be an honor serving with me. I cut you off in the middle of it and said we'll make it. We will... I promise." he said.

It had seemed like they had that conversation just a day ago, but in reality it had been almost 2 years. Cortana was still on stand-by in the chip and John was beginning to feel the effects of not eating for so long. He thought that what if this time he had run out of luck, what if this time he failed. He quickly deposed of such depressing thoughts and said that he keeps his promises. He had about a month left in him before dying. But he still had hope. He had to be strong for Cortana, for himself.

Back on the UNSC Twilight Inspiration, Halsey was moving some personal stuff in. Including a cryo-tube that had way to much ice fog on it to see what was inside. Miranda had stepped into Halsey's room and said, "Hi, mom." she said. Halsey immediately turned around and hugged Miranda, her daughter. "Hi, honey when did your detachment get back in?" Halsey asked. "Just recently, I was forcefully promoted to Admiral, and Fleet Admiral Hood said that my detachment was now my fleet. About 250-300 ships, plus 50 more Covie ships. Also I assume the mixing personnel, equipment, drop-pods, and vehicles was all Francis' idea?" she replied.

"That's Fleet Admiral Francis Jones, to you Admiral Mir-mir." Francis replied.

"Really, I thought you'd stopped calling me that after I enlisted." she replied.

He then nodded his head no and moved in to hug his sister.

"Hey sis, I missed ya, you okay though?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I guess, Johnson would've been proud of you, Franzy." she said trying to smile.

They both then looked at their mother and asked who was in the cryo-tube. She had blocked off Scarlett so she couldn't see and she slapped both Francis' and Miranda's hand before they could touch it.

"It's a surprise to be opened later. So nobody touches it." she said seriously.

Gabby then stepped in, introduced herself to Miranda, to which Miranda Made a joke asking if she was blind for dating her brother. The 3 women all began to laugh and Francis too after a while. They then spent the next 2 hours just talking about random stuff and enjoying each others company. Thinking of friends gained and lost. Finding John and Cortana and trying to figure out where Kelly, Linda, and Sam had gone.

Suddenly a loud thud could be heard. Francis and Gabby moved outside to find out what had happened. They saw Sam, Kelly, and Linda trying to push back the so called "Covie bastards". Francis explained the situation and they apologized to their allies for the misunderstanding. Though they applauded they aliens for being able to hold off 3 Spartan-IIs. Things were starting to look pretty good for Francis.

"Oh yeah, Franzy I forgot to ask, what's the name of your fleet? I named mine the "Trojan Walls". Because it will take billions of ships to break through us". Miranda said.

"Haha thats kind of cocky don't you think? Well I'm thinking of naming it the "Fleet of Relentless Prosecution". Sounds pretty cool right." Fleet Admiral Francis Jones stated.

All of the girls just nodded and continued with the current conversation.

**Hey guys this chapter goes more into Francis' life. And love life sort of. I'm wondering if I should add sexual parts or not. Also if you guys want me to write about something, change something, or add on to something more just PM me and I'll most likely read it within the next day or two. I won't change Francis' love interest because I've got something planned out for that already but between the other Spartans, or some troops on the ships maybe. I won't accept cross-race relationships. So thaneatness that I won't allow Ebrute sand Humans, or Elites and Brutes. Lesbian sexual encounters or relationships maybe. However gay is sort of a different story. That one most likely no because I don't want to say something toa offend someone. So if you have any ideas as to what the next chapter might be about go ahead and PM it to me. Also submit a character you make up it can be any rank, race, good guy or bad guy, neutral, any name, and if you want you can put a relationship** _**"partner" if you want, but this all has to be in reasoning. Ther can only be 3 winners. So PM and I'll choose which 3 win.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Unexpected Events

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected Events**

As the Fleet Admiral walked into his quarters with Captain Gabrielle Walford, they noticed that they had only four hours of sleep. They were still stationed above Earth and were looking at the holographic schematic of Earth on the holo projector inside his room. As they went about getting ready for bed, Gabby noticed that Francis had been awfully quiet every since they left Halsey. She was worried for her lover. She moved next to him, only wearing her lingerie as she was getting ready for bed, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind." she asked tugging at his arm.

"It's just that what if we don't find them. What if they die out there in the cold vacuum of space, light years away from Earth. I don't want to let my family down." he replied with a shakey voice.

"Aww sweetie, I know you, I know you'll find them and bring them home. Besides we need to be prepared. Plus when people mess with your loved ones, you strike them kind of, umm how do I say this, hard and aggressively." she answered.

"I don't, what the hell!" he replied.

"Really Sgt. Richard still limps every now and then." she said smiling.

"He was trying to hit on you! When I love someone I defend them to my last breath and god damn it I do. I really love you and I'm not losing you without a fight." he said sweetly yet also ragefully.

Gabby could do nothing else but smile then lean in to kiss him. Shortly after Gabby realized that her bra had been unhooked and her C-cup breast were now out in the open. Francis then reached and used one hand to play with her nipples and another hand rubbing her pussy over her thong. She started moaning softly at the tingling stimulation. Francis could tell by now that she was becoming wet and wanting more. He could feel another hand, smaller than his, pushing his hand more trying to get him to enter her.

He ripped off her thong and proceeded to insert 2 fingers into her. She moaned loudly and told him to thrust his fingers. As he did this she rubbed her clit until suddenly he stopped. She whined childishly.

"Heyy! Why'd you stop?" she whined.

She looked down and saw that his member had become very hard and bent down to blow his hardened penis. As he was about to come, which she could tell as his breathing started to become heavier. She then stopped and wagged her finger no. As she waited a couple minutes until he calmed down. She bent over and started trying to make herself a little lose for him but he stopped her and just shoved it in in. Ramming her as hard as he could in multiple positions, she had came almost twice already. She had turned red and her pussy was swollen. She still wanted more however. Making him stop so he could ram her more. Then an idea popped into her hand. She ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Francis followed to see her naked body glistening with water she then said, "Put it in my ass." she said.

Francis moved closer to her and bent her over. She begged saying, "Oh baby please go slow at first. I've never done this before." she said.

He ignored her but decided to at least lube himself so it wouldn't hurt her as much. Then all of a sudden he forcefully put his dick in her ass. She screamed out in pain first but after it changed into a more pleasurable feeling. He then blew his load in her and she smiled but had a few tears on her face. She then tried to stand up but couldn't. Francis noticed this and carried her to bed so that she could rest and gave her the next day off. The two then laid down until she turned to him again and said her pussy was jealous of her ass. They then went at it again.

The following morning Gabby had stayed in. Francis went to the bridge to be informed that Fleet Admiral Hood and Harper had to leave taking their entire fleet to get a head start on attacking the Covenant. They left taking about 200 cruisers, 500 frigates, 250 destroyers, and 1,000 other Covenant ships. Suddenly Fleet Admiral Francis realized that he was in charge of about 30,000 ships. Expecting the worse he gave an order.

"I want all ships to their post. Defense be ready for anything. Get MACs and Plasma Projectors on stand-by. Same with Mass Driver Platforms and SMACs. Missiles, torpedoes, and rocket pods should be ready to fire. Defensive turrets online and ready for combat. Get all of this done in 2-4 hours." he said.

All of the personnel on the bridge asked if he was expecting an attack. To which he said, "Always expect the worst people." he said. Sure enough 50,000 Covenant Loyalist ships through to Earth. They did have pre-charged weapons but most weren't fast enough. In the first minute, 100 Loyalist ships were gone and 2 of Fleet Admiral Francis' own. He then gave the order, "Offense, take flanking positions." he said. Ten minutes in, 34,531 Loyalist ships were destroyed and 1,274 severely damaged. Fleet Admiral Francis had lost 1,476 of his own ships. Gabby had gotten worried and scared. Francis would've wanted her in her armor instead of laying in bed due to an accident that occurred last night. Then the last 16,000 or so ships had targeted the _Twilight Inspiration_ and were charging weapons, when suddenly he executed his plan. All of a sudden 3 clusters of SMACs shot at the enemies, same as all the other ships in the fleet. As the remaining 1,000 ships tried to fall back, Admiral Miranda had broke off leading her fleet in pursuit of the stragglers. Her fleet of less than 500 ships after them shooting down each one. The heavily damaged ships were given mercy.

They were given a fair chance to defend their ship. Suddenly Fleet Master Thon Konar and his ships moved in and sent in boarding craft. As they entered, the assault was led by the so called "Heretic Elites and Grunts". Supported by everybody else. The brutes on the Seperatist side had become even more zealous to fight the Loyalist due to the fact that they had been lied to. A brute Honor Guard killed a Loyalist Elite but was soon sliced by an Energy Sword. Though it didn't take him down. Just as a brute Chieftain on the Loyalist side was about to finish him, an Elite Council Guard murdered the Chieftain. The rest of these engagements would last for the next day or so.


	7. Chapter 6 We Found Them

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 6**

**We Found Them**

As Fleet Admiral Francis analyzed the fighting that was going on the enemy ships. Around 500 of the 1,274 had been destroyed due to fact they had taken too much damage. By now only 713 ships were left and 200 ships were locked into a space battle with a couple of his ships. The rest of the other ships' crew were arming theirselves, awaiting their slaughter. Hunter kill teams were every where trying to hold out from the invaders. The crew on the Separatist side were extremely zealous and were eager to get some combat. They awaited and got into their assigned boarding craft, both human and aliens and were sent into the strategic locations on the ships. Some were sent near to the hangers, some to the gun operating areas, and also near the bridge.

Almost all boarding craft got to their location and began their attack plans. Fleet Admiral Francis, Captain Gabby, Fleet Master Thon Konar, the three Spartan-IIs, Sangheili Honor Guards of all ranks, Council Guards, the Light of Sangheilios, SpecOps and Stealth Sangheili led by a Sangheili General, ODSTs, FreeLancers, Spartan-IVs, and certain Marines and Army troops. This team was meant to be extremely strong, able, versatile, and effective enough to take a Covenant SuperCarrier completely so that they would have spare parts for when their ships get damaged. Fleet Admiral Francis and Captain Gabby had been the first two to get into the gargantuan ship. They had to be the ones to clear a way to the hanger, get the hanger door to open, and clear the rest of the ship. As they split into their strike teams, they went to their areas to clear and met at the rendezvous point. They then moved into the armory, which they expected to be heavily guarded or at least a grunt because it was completely empty.

"Where the hell are to guards to their armory? Its completely empty! Wait... Is that John?! Why, how... Is he hurt? Someone check, now damn it!" said the angered Fleet Admiral.

The medics moved in and took him up, or tried to at least. He still was wearing his armor and still had Cortana in his head. The medics tried to examine the body of the Spartan to see if he had any injuries on him.

"No injuries, sir. Although we won't really know until he comes to." said one of the medics.

"Alright, everybody, I want 2 people to carry him. Until he wakes up. Follow the rest of the team. We're moving towards that bridge and getting some answers. Let's move." he said.

"The group moved towards the bridge and Francis was the first to move in and immediately killed all the non-officers, guards, and Hunter pair. All that was left was the Loyalist ShipMaster, and a Loyalist Major. They were refusing to talk at first as to how John had gotten there. The Loyalist ShipMaster didn't want to talk so he used his knife and cut the Brute ShipMaster's hand and squeezed other dead soldiers' sweat on his wound and eventually, because the brute had never experienced that kind of pain, gave in.

"We found him drifting towards us. The Prophet of Revenge wanted to kill him and send the body of your dead "Demon" back to you." it said begging.

Francis asked him what fate he wanted, to die here or go to a prison. He chose death, same with the Major and killed them both. They then left the ship and sent it on a course to the ship repairing yards to land. They then got off and returned to their ships. He looked at John.

"Let's get him out of here and this suit and see if Cortana and him are alright." Francis said.

"Your not getting me out of this suit. You know me already." John-117 said.

"How is she John, how's Cortana?" Francis asked nervously.

"She's dying. She's hit the third stage of rampancy... I know I've always been lucky but, you always were lucky enough to save the ones you love... So please do something." John begged.

"Mom and Mir-Mir are here. Give Cortana to her she'll do something." he replied.

John and everyone else ran to the boarding craft and once it landed he asked where Halsey was.

"She's in the observation deck, Scarlett will get you there." he said.

"Thanks Francis, I owe you and she will too if she..." John said before an interruption.

"Actually John it's when she pulls through. By now I think most of your luck is with her. I expected the worst so I had everything ready before you came. Give her to me." Halsey said.

"This'll take about and hour or two. So relax. Go spar with Francis. He just became a Spartan-IV recently." she added.

"Gabby, take charge of the ship while I go spar with John for a while." he said.

"Alright and just in case your wondering, it still fucking hurts. Not as much though. I asked for a subscription of pain killers. Next time no more going in there." she said half smiling.

"Alright fine." he replied.

It had been an hour since they had started sparring. Francis and John were tied at 2-2. The last spar was epic, both Spartans used their entire strength, speed, and cunningness. Eventually they had to call a draw because the 2 hours were done. As they re-entered the hallway outside of Halsey's room, a beautiful girl stepped out. Her hair was kind of short but she was exactly the same as her A.I form except she didn't have blue skin. Her breasts were a bit bigger than Gabby's if not the same, around the same height, and same weight.

"That's how I looked when I was 23. Just like your sister." Halsey said.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cortana said.

She then looked at John and said,

"We made it... I'm a human!" she exclaimed.

"You know me. when I make a promise" John added waiting for her to complete his sentence.

"You... Keep it. You always were the best friend I ever had." she said before giving him a hug.

"Maybe we could be something... Um... More?" he asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out, oh my god I always dreamt of this day! Yes John I'll be your girlfriend!" she replied grinning ear-to-ear.

"Aww you to are so cute together." Gabby said.

"Yeah sure, good to see you alive Cortana." was all Francis said.

"Now we need to talk about more pressing matters." he added.

"Francis is right, there's stuff that going wrong. Cortanaput thiS suit on. It's a Gateway/Mjolnir/Sangheili SpecOps and Stealth hybrid. Not as shielded as Mjolnir suits' own, not as new as the Gateway, and not the same amount of time for active camo as the Sangheili SpecOps and Stealth armor but still very,very good. Cortana then smiled saying,

"Thanks, Mom."


	8. Chapter 7 New Relationships

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 7**

**New Relationships**

Things had looked different. There was a chance for the war to finally end. The Separatists had been waiting to see what would happen next. They had believed for so long that the Humans were the "unworthy" or "unclean" ones. The Prophets' lies had clouded their vision. It wasn't until the Arbiter finally realized that this was untrue and started to preach and warn as many warriors he could.

"According to the intel we had received, it appears that the Covenant Loyalist have been short on forces and the San Shyuum have recommissioned some of their troops." said the Light of Sangheilios.

"Very good, Ripa Barutam. You have been a great help in this war." said R'tas Vadum. "Usze 'Taham, come here. Everyone this is SpecOps officer, Usze 'Taham. He served with the Arbiter and Spartan. However, his role as SpecOps officer are no longer needed." R'tas added. This caused a great shock to Usze.

"Commander, am I being removed from my post?" he asked.

"Yes you are, here's your new armor." R'tas added pointing to a crate which held an armor set that was white. It was a combination of a SpecOps helmet and Combat helmet. It came with a right Combat shoulder, and a left Commando shoulder. They body piece was that of a Flight armor permutation.

"Commander, this is the armor of a commander. I am no commander." he said bowing.

R'tas put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Rise, noble Usze 'Taham. It is not right for a single Sangheili to lead 2 different divisions. Therefore I, Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum, promote Special Operations officer, Usze 'Taham, to the rank of Special Operations Commander." R'tas said.

"Thank you, sir... But what of N'tho S'roam? He is a valiant warrior yet he still stays as a Minor." he said.

"You haven't heard?" said a mysterious voice that was oddly familiar.

"N'tho S'roam? Your an Ascetic? How?" he asked.

"No I am a part of the Ascetic Royal Guard. We basically use a Commando harness in full white but with red Honor Guard antenna things. I am a General but I lead a squad of 4 Corvettes. I'm also "Guardian of the Sangheili". A rank that is exclusive to the Ascetic Royal Guard commander. It's the equivalent to the Light of Sangheilios." he said.

"Now then, let's get back to the matter at hand." said the Kaidon Commander Sesa 'Refum.

"I agree with the Kaidon." said Field Marshal Ado 'Fulsam as Councilor Thel Wamik came in with the Arbiter.

Suddenly many Sangheili above the rank of General, Jirilhalnae Chieftains, Jackal Zealots, Skirmisher Champions, Unggoy Ultras, Yanme'e Leaders, and Golden Hunters, and some Engineers, along with the UNSC Commanders and above along with some Human civilian senators.

"The war is going well Humans. As you can see we have outfitted the Jirilhalnae with Power Armor. However, their Honor Guards only wanted more pieces added but none removed. The Jackals have been two energy greaves, Skirmishers now have better shielding, Yanme'e are learning to use Human fire arms and are beginning to use better weaponry, the Hunters were given additional armor to cover their exposed flesh, Engineers have been trained keep out "unwanted visitors", and finally the Sangheili are beginning to use the old Jackal greaves." said the Brute Chieftain Rhof.

"That is good to hear, however, we need a better form of unison from all of us. We need to set up a Council and 1 leader per race." said President Jonathan Brown.

"I agree, sir. Though we are only somewhat unified it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of Council. Also as a military leader as Fleet Admiral Fr" before he was cut off.

"Fleet Admiral of the Navy to be exact." the president said.

"Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones, I believe we should merge our ranking system. We should compile a list of every single rank and decide which goes where. There should be no division." Francis continued.

"I agree, the more we give our troops something to divide themselves upon the more they won't unify." said the newly named Commodore Gabrielle Walford.

"Although that may work, but what if the troops just grow more resentful because of it. Marine Sergeants having to listen to Brute Chieftains. It will be very difficult." said the Guardian of the Sangheili.

"I believe that peace between us and those who follow us is all we would want. The troops would lay down their lives for it. The question however is, will we achieve it." said the Arbiter.

"I've seen what each Covenant species can do. I've seen also what the Humans can do and from what I can tell, a united force such as this could usher peace in the galaxy." said Lieutenant Cortana.

"I agree. Does anyone have any objections or things to add on?" asked Fleet Master Thon Konar.

"Me, me has something to ask!" exclaimed a Unggoy Ultra.

"What is it then?" a Yaname'e Leader asked but with much problems saying it.

"Why we no get any special weapons stuff?" he asked.

"We are going to train you to be fearless and learn how to use Ghosts more efficiently, you will be given better weapons, also you will be taught how to drive Phantoms and you will be able to lead a whole squad if you are the highest ranking even though a Sangheili Minor is present." said Usze 'Taham.

"Ohh ok then." he responded.

The Master Chief stood near the door listening to what the New Council had to say and thought of something that could make it more useful. He would then whisper it to Cortana and she would say it. He was very bored by politics, politicians, and political issues, but when it came to the welfare of the soldiers he was all ears.

"How many fleets do we have?" asked Master Chief.

"Let's see there's about 6 fleets. Though each could split 3 times." replied R'tas.

"Hmm... Don't you mean 7 fleets?" John asked again.

"Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones leads an armada. He has no carriers at all. Only Cruisers, destroyers, frigates, corvettes, and battleships. None of which are the version which was meant to carry a vast amount of troops. However he had recently been given command of the ships Hood and Harper had left behind." Commodore Gabrielle Walford added.

He had led about 300 UNSC Marathon-class Cruisers, 750 UNSC Destroyers, 1,000 UNSC Paris-class Frigates, 175 UNSC Heavy War-class Battleships, and 10 UNSC Thermopolaye-class Heavy SuperCruisers, 10 Covenant SuperCruisers, 25 Covenant Assault Cruisers, 50 Covenant Battle Cruisers, 59 Covenant Cruisers, 75 Covenant Light Cruisers, 120 Covenant Battleships, 150 Covenant Destroyers, 200 Covenant Corvettes, 135 Covenant Frigates. A total of 3,059 ships. Also Commodore Gabrielle Walford's squadron, Admiral Keyes' fleet, and Admiral Preston's fleet were all attached to his armada.

"Well now that we've established that what do we do?" Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones said.

"Well I guess we should all get to our ships for some sack-time. It's been a long meeting." said Francis.

"I agree. If its alright with you Francis, I'd like take command of a ship maybe a Covenant Corvette or UNSC Frigate. Whichever is fine. I want to be ready just in case the Covenant Loyalist attack us." John asked as they all left the meeting room.

"Sorry, John. You know that you aren't an officer yet." he said.

"Come on, I fought on every battle during the war, I kept all of you closes secrets, I was there for you through anything, I protected you when you first entered the Academy, and so much more." John said.

"Ugh... Alright fine. I'm sending Cortana with you. You'll need the intellect with you. Plus your already comfortable with her. Aren't you?" Francis asked.

"Well um... I kind of asked her out earlier today..." said John...

"So we were like brothers, Cortana is like my sister, and you two are now dating... Hm... I'm happy for you! To be honest I knew you two would end up together somehow." Francis replied.

"Yeah... So which ship do I go to?" asked John.

"Well I dunno if I should send you and Cortana anymore... How about you two do that tomorrow let Scarlett handle tonight. Okay?" Francis said.

"Well do you want me to stand guard or lead a squad or what?" John begging for something to do.

"John, you have a girlfriend. The war is almost over. Should I ask you to spend time with Cortana or should I make it an order." he shot back.

"Like how? What do I do?" John asked innocently.

"Ask her what she wants to do. Then do it." Francis said just as Gabby came around to give him a quick peck on the lips then said,

"I'll see you in the room." she said as she winked.

She had gone through the door already and John and Francis had just arrived outside of Francis' room.

"Look just make sure she's having a good time, and your having a good time. Besides I'm sure she's just as nervous as you." said Francis.

Francis then opened the door and they both men got a view of Gabby's extremely beautiful, perfectly proportioned naked body. Francis then shut the door.

"John please tell me you saw nothing." Francis begged.

"Well umm... No I didn't, sir. John replied.

"Thanks for lying... At least." Francis said.

"Now go to Cortana and I dunno whatever." he added.

Francis then entered the room and John was able to hear giggles coming from Gabby and a soft moan. John then shut the door better.

"I wonder what Cortana is doing." John thought.

Then all of a sudden John felt a hand tap him.

"Hey, John." Cortana said smiling.

"Hey, Cortana." John replied.

"What do you want to do." asked John again.

"Well we have been dating for like a day, but I know you've liked me since the start of the Halo Array wars and I also started to develop feelings for you at the same time. So I guess we've been dating for like a year already. We were comfortable when I was an A.I but that was only because you thought there was no chance of a sexual relationship. But now that I'm a fully functional human, you start having sexual thoughts and..." she said until she was cut off by him.

"Haha, Cortana what are you trying to say?" John asked laughing.

"Now that I'm a human and we've always had feeling for each other, you want to umm... Have sex with me." Cortana said blushing as the two walked into their shared room.

"Well... Do you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." she said smiling devilishly.

"Do you?" she added.

"Yes. So should we do it?" he asked.

"I want to and I'm sort of getting wet... And I can see your boner." she finished.


	9. Chapter 8 Crazy Nights

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 8**

**Crazy Nights**

"Baby, wake up it's almost 5:00." Gabby said.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Francis said yawning and stretching.

"Its like4:15. Come on get up, I need to get ready also." she replied.

"Can you go first?" said Francis.

"Nope sorry, if I go first then you won't finish on time." she replied.

Francis then stood up, Gabby threw a towel at him and he went into the bathroom. He was finished in about 5 minutes. As he exited the bathroom, he saw Gabby still naked sitting at the bottom edge of the bed crossing her legs. Francis smiled and moved towards her. She rolled her eyes and made herself look more tempting by crossing her legs but showing some of her pussy. By this time she had also crossed her arms in a way that made her boobs look sexy. Francis had been getting a boner and was begging to have sex with her.

He put a hand on her leg and began to stroke it slowly. He used his free hand to caress one of her soft, warm, inviting breast. By now he had also began kissing her neck softly, and tenderly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, over there?" Gabby asked trying to be a smart ass.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." he replied.

"Haha, I can tell and y- Uhhh mmmhh. Oh my god, that's feels so good." she started to moan.

"Mmm" said Francis as he inserted a finger into her.

"Uhhh, I want you to fuck me so-" Gabby tried to say before the two heard a noise.

They thought nothing of it and Francis began to insert his penis into her which caused her to moan louder, and breathe harder. As they were having sex they heard a voice.

"Francis? Are you there? It's your mother, we need to talk." said Halsey.

Suddenly, the door started to open and Halsey came in to witness her son inside of Gabby. Francis never looked so shocked, it was as if he had just been through an orbital drop and had landed a mile away an area that was being glassed. Gabby was as red as an apple. Her eyes lids were really to far apart.

"Hi Gabby, Francis. I can see that your... Busy so I'll just ask you later." Halsey said having all the symptoms the two lovers had. She then added, "By the wayat 8:30were going to go to breakfast. Cortana, John, and I were going to have a family day. I'm not sure who Miranda is bringing but I know she's going. I just came over to ask you and Gabby to come also. We're going to travel to Earth and we all wanted you two to come." she said while outside the closed door.

She then walked off but also said, "By the way I noticed you didn't use a condom." Halsey said.

The two lovers first blushed but then shortly after finished. When Gabby was done getting dressed, the two then went about their normal duties. By now, the UNSC Mother of Invention had been repaired and had already returned to lead its battle group. Commodore Walford was already on her ship going about their normal activities.

"This is Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones, I want all ships attached to my armada to report in." said Francis Jones.

"This is Commodore Walford of the "First Response" battle-group. 7 Charon-class Light Frigates and 14 CCS-class Heavy Corvettes assigned, all present, sir." said Commodore Gabby.

"This is Admiral Preston of the "Unknown Fate" fleet. 125 Halcyon-class Light Cruisers and 200 CCS-class battleships assigned, all present, sir." said Admiral Preston.

"This is Vice Admiral Keyes of the "Unstoppable Conquest" fleet. 25 Halcyon-class Light Cruisers, 130 Stalwart-class Medium Frigates, 105 Lancer-class Heavy Destroyers, 100 CCS-class Cruisers, 50 CCS-class Heavy Frigates, and 90 CCS-class Light Corvette assigned, all present, sir." said Vice Admiral Keyes.

"This is Fleet Master Thon Konar of the "Furious Redemption" fleet. 10 CCS-class SuperCruiser, 25 CCS-class BattleCruisers, 75 CCS-class Cruisers, 125 CCS-class Light Cruisers, and 100 Avenger-class Heavy Battleships assigned, all present, sir." said the Sangheili Fleet Master Thon Konar.

"This is Vice Admiral Preston of the "Unified Forces" fleet. 15 Halcyon-class Heavy Cruisers, 150 Argos-class Medium Destroyers, and 125 CCS-class Light Cruisers assigned, all present, sir." said the son of Admiral Preston who sounded barely the age of 30.

"This is Commander Halsey of the "First Sight" squadron. 2 Charon-class Light Frigates, 4 Boltok-class Light Destroyers, and 8 CCS-class Light Corvettes assigned, all present, sir." said Commander Cortana Halsey.

"This is Master Chief Petty Officer John of the "Shoot First" team. 4 Stalwart-class Medium Frigates assigned, all present, sir." said the Spartan-II.

"Fleet Admiral Hood and Harper are going about the galaxy destroying fleets of Covenant ships. Right now everyone under me is to take another month for relaxing because once we head back out there, we won't be back anytime soon. Commodore Walford, Vice Admiral Keyes, Vice Admiral Preston, Commander Halsey, and Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 report to my ship ASAP. Leave your XOs in charge until we return." Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones said.

As all of the requested personnel came to the UNSC "Twilight Inspiration" Francis met them in the Hanger wearing civilian clothing. He was wearing a white shirt with some black trim around it, a white Nike belt, dark gray shorts, gray shoes with a white bottom. He was standing next to who was wearing a tube top with a jacket over it and blue denim jeans. She also wore her flat top shoes instead of her heels. When the pelican opened, he was greeted by Gabby first. She wore a white shirt with one shoulder uncovered, black short shorts, and her red heels. His sister had worn almost the same thing except with a tube top and a thin layered gray jacket, with a pair of gray opened to shoes. Cortana wore a blue shirt, white short shorts, and blue opened toe shoes. Jake Preston, Admiral Preston's son, wore a gray V-neck with a white crew neck shirt underneath and blue denim jeans, and black converse, John had worn a green UNSC shirt, blue shorts, and green vans.

"Everybody ready to go?" Francis said hugging Gabby.

"Yeah and hey Franzy, I heard that mom caught you and Gabby during "special time". Haha." Miranda said. "Oh and this is Jake, weve known each other forever and have been dating for 2 years. Jake that's my mom , mu sister Cortana and her boyfriend John, my little brother Francis and his girlfriend Gabby." she added.

They all got back on the Pelican and went to New York, Earth. The second they arrived, Halsey and the girls went to go shopping and they guys went with them to hold their bags.

"Why do you girls need all of this stuff?" said John.

"Well if you don't want us to smell sweet, shave, try to hide our periods, look pretty, and feel confident then I guess we can put all of it back." said Cortana.

The guys thought about it for a while then Francis said, "What else do you girls need to get? Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant?" asked Francis.

"I think we're good. Just put all of this stuff in the Pelican and then I guess we'll do whatever you want." said Miranda.

As the guys were walking back to the car they saw 3 girls wearing a black hoodie standing around the Pelican. The men all cautiously put the bags down and took flanking positions.

"On 3, ready? 1, 2, 3!" exclaimed John.

All 3 of their punches were a miss. When they turned around they saw John's 3 sisters, Alice, Kelly and Linda.

"Hey Johnny, Jake, and is this little Francis all grown up now?" said Kelly.

The 3 girls then saluted Francis is a friendly mocking way.

"Hey Kelly, remember when Franzy was 20 and you were like 35 and he" Kelly interrupted before Linda finished.

"Hey to be fair Red team and Blue team was on cryo-sleep for a long time about 15 years. So technically I was 35 but in actuality I was 20." she said defending herself.

"Hahaha whatever. Anyways, remember when you spent that month together on that island on Reach and you "showed him the ropes". Linda said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh I remember hearing about that I just thought it was a rumor." said Alice.

"What?! Hahaha! Kelly, you had sex with Francis? Hahaha!" said John.

"Cut it out, it's not funny. Besides I doubt it was his first time. Was it?" Kelly said.

"Yes it was. Why, starting to feel jealous?" said Francis.

"Kinda..." said Kelly.

"Kelly! To far!" said Linda who also appeared jealous.

"In case you guys don't know yet Linda and I are dating" said Alice.

John's face looked so blank. He was confused and wondered if she was just joking around with him. He was also very lost.

"Yeah we're lesbians, but Kelly is Linda's best friend." John was shocked.

Suddenly they heard Kelly and Linda talking and Francis had heard certain things Gabby wouldn't have had liked.

"So what if I like him? He was my first too. He was really sweet and caring but at the same time he screwed me senselessly in a way that would've made any Spartan girl wince and moan." said Kelly.

"Kelly, can I talk to you alone first." Francis asked.

"Ohh, sure Francis." said Kelly.

Francis then explained that he had a girlfriend and everything. He also said that he loved Gabby but also loved her but not in the same way. He was trying to be gentle so Kelly wouldn't be hurt. She still was a little hurt in the end but understood that if she was there before Gabby it would've been her he ended up with. They then walked back to the girls who were waiting by the same store they stopped by to shop at. Francis introduced everyone and then explained to Gabby everything she had told Kelly. Gabby then walked over to Kelly and said,

"Hi I'm Gabby, Francis told me the same thing he told you so yeah." said Gabby.

"Yeah Francis told me a lot about you too. He's a really great guy." said Kelly.

The rest of the week of relaxation, Kelly and Gabby had become great friends and Kelly had even came over to Francis' room while Gabby was still showering to watch a movie. She wore a pair of pink extremely short and tight short shorts and and a white tube top.

"Is that what you wear when you sleep?" Francis said.

"Uhhh yeah why?" Kelly asked.

Francis was wearing only white shorts. Nothing else which was beginning to make Kelly wet. Gabby would've taken another 15 minutes knowing her.

"So... Care to explain why you have that in your pants? " Kelly said while pointing at his crotch.

"I'll explain if you explain why your not wearing a bra and why your not wearing panties." said Francis who had noticed Kelly had a wet spot where her vagina should've been.

"Touché." she said.

"So what movie did you get?" asked Francis.

"Ummm some kind of romance that me and Gabby talked about yesterday." said Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you. I really did love you but... Now I'm with Gabby and it would be wrong of me to cheat on her. Just know that if she allowed us to have a 3-way I'd pick you instantly." said Francis.

"Hahaha. Thanks Francis." said Kelly.

"Yeah, oh shit I gotta head to the bridge I'll be back soon." said Francis.

"Okay." said Kelly.

As John left to deal with the fact that they were going to attack the Covenant Loyalist head on, Kelly stayed and had heard moaning noises. She moved to the bathroom and opened the door to see Gabby masturbating with a dildo.

"Wow..." Kelly said.

Gabby was surprised at first but then Kelly came over put on the strap on and fucked Gabby with it.

"Kelly, do you think John would mind us doing this? I mean your his first and I'm his girlfriend." Gabby tried to say.

Kelly had already taken her clothes off and was fucking Gabby. Suddenly the door slammed.

"Kelly? Gabby? Where are you two?" Francis said.

As Francis entered to bathroom he was immediately hardened by what he saw.

He saw Kelly fucking Gabby with a strap-on.

"Francis please don't be mad." said Gabby.

Francis dropped his pants and took his shirt off. He bent Kelly down making Gabby forced to do all the work.

"Uhhh!" moaned Kelly.

Francis had began fucking her in her tight wet pussy. Fucking her slow and soft at first then hard and senseless the next second. He was in for a wild night. He took the strap-on off Kelly and made both of them lay down on the bed, open their legs, and get ready. He had fucked both of them. Ramming Kelly for about a minute then switching to Gabby and vise versa. Every time he had blown his load on the two angels, he would rest by watching the two girls have sex. Scissoring and fingering each other. When he was ready to go again, he just turned them both over and put his dick into one of them.

"Yeah, uhh fuck us as hard as you can Francis, don't you want us to come again?" said Kelly temptingly.

"Ohh fuck yes Francis, ram me ram me harder baby. I'm so close" said Gabby.

They had been at it for 5 hours now and finally the 3 had fallen asleep. A girl on each side of Francis. All covered in his cum and soaking in each others juices. Both girls awoke and started to take turns stroking and blowing Francis, doing 69, strap-on and scissor. All so they could go at it again with Francis.

"So Francis, I guess we're all dating now right?" asked Gabby and Kelly who had awoken him by stroking and sucking.

"I guess we are." said Francis.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys this is gonna be one of the last sexual affection scenes for a while. I need to get Francis' fleet to war so until next time guys. Also tell me what you guys think of the story. I want to hear your opinion. So just PM me and I will reply ASAP.**_


	10. Chapter 9 To War

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 9**

**To War**

John had found himself in the same spot he was in last night. He was wearing clothes which was odd because he could've sworn he went to bed naked. He saw Kelly sitting on a chair, still fully clothed, on her phone.

"Hahaha, it's about time you woke up. When I came in I saw you were asleep and decided not to bother you. Gabby's still in the bathroom showering." said Kelly.

John had realized that he didn't have sex with Gabby and Kelly at the same time like he thought he did. It was all just a dream. He was confused and wondered why the date on his watch said it was the following day.

"Didn't you say you were coming over on Saturday?" asked Francis.

"Yeah it is Saturday. Hahaha." said Kelly sounding a little nervous.

"No it's Sunday. I can see it clear as day on my watch." Francis said showing the watch to her.

"Ugh fine you win! Gabby you can come out now, we forgot to change the time on his watch." said Kelly as she bent over to give Francis a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for last nite, I had a great time." Kelly added before sitting on his lap.

"We did? Damn it! Well it's ok, I mean I think we owe him that much for last night." said Gabby as she came out of the bathroom and sat on his lap as well.

"So wait. I'm dating both of you, and your dating each other?" asked Francis.

"Well no your only dating me, Kelly said she needed to find a guy of her own. So last night was a one time thing and if you do it again I'll kill both of you." said Gabby.

"Yeah, she's right Francis. Last night was great though and if I'm single and you two want to repeat what happened last night just give me a call. But for now me and Gabby are gonna take our last day to find me a guy to call my own instead of sharing you, Francis." said Kelly as she got up to give Francis a long passionate kiss with tongue. She then turned to Gabby and they shared a long kiss with tongue.

"Umm... I think Francis is UP again." said Kelly smiling.

"Ohh. I think I can he's had enough for one night. Anyways we gotta head out soon." said Gabby.

"Another thing, Kelly, touch my boyfriend again and I'll shove a pistol in your vagina and shoot. But anyways I'll see you in 30." added Gabby.

As Kelly left, Gabby got on the phone and told Cortana and Miranda about last night and invited them to go with her and Kelly to find her a guy. The other girls agreed and got ready. They had all came over in about 15 minutes. Kelly, Cortana, and Miranda were all in his quarters waiting for Gabby.

"So little brother, how'd you sleep?" asked Miranda as Kelly giggled.

"Yeah how was your sleep. You must've been exhausted from having a lot on your hands." added Cortana.

"Oh stop teasing him you two. He's actually really good in bed." said Kelly.

"Well... He's our brother Kelly, it'd be wrong to do him." said Miranda and Cortana.

"Besides John is more than a handful for me. It's like he never gets tired." Cortana said.

"No Jake doesn't let me sleep anymore. He keeps me up all night. I'm just glad the walls are soundproof." said Miranda.

"Oh, Francis the guys are inviting you to go play paintball later. They said they'd go like 30 minutes after we came back." said Cortana.

"If I do get a guy can you guys please take him with you. I already know a guy that likes me I'm meeting him first and if he fails then I'll have to find another guy. But please give the first guy a chance? For me." asked Kelly.

"Alright bring him when you guys come back. Also remind Gabby to grab me some shower stuff and deodorant." said Francis in reply.

"Yay, thank you so much, I LOVE YOU!" said Kelly as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok also where is Alice and Linda?" asked Francis.

"I dunno. I haven't seen them all day, or yesterday." said Kelly and Miranda.

"I'm sure we'll bump into them later." said Cortana.

Gabby then came out of the bathroom looking all pretty and stuff. She was wearing civilian clothes like all the other girls. She asked how she looked and turned around a couple times.

"You look great, is mom going with you girls?" said Francis.

"Nope she's super busy with ONI and stuff. NMPD has become like their army. They even got ships and special vehicles and stuff they'll share with Militia is becoming the police of Earth now. Their pretty organized for civilians. They got a ranking structure too.

The Government incorporated them as National Guard for the ground troops, Coast Guard for their "wet" ships, and Colonial Guard for their starships. Their called UEFD. It's short for United Earth First Defense" said Cortana.

"Also I heard ONI is starting to us it's Prowlers and Corvettes for the war effort." said Kelly.

"Yeah that means more ships I have to be accounted for and I have to move people to different ships again. But at least ONI is doing their part like the UEFD is." said Francis.

About an hour later, Francis had gotten ready and was sitting with the John the Spartan-II, and Jake who was now a Admiral in the ONI ranks and also became a FreeLancer. They sat talking about who Kelly would bring home.

"What if he's an asshole." asked John.

"I dunno. But anyways did you guys hear that Spartans can undergo another augmentation. It's like a Human-Covenant experiment. It'll make us even better than Spartans. Its called, "Project Titan". Jerome and Douglas already went through it and survived the Spartans are going to be assigned to UEFD commander positions. Titans are the UNSC's next big thing. Halsey is giving me the augmentations in 5 minutes and it takes 10 minutes at most." said Francis.

"Well whatever you become just know that your still in the Spartan family. So if you were just trying to shake us, it didn't work." said John smiling.

"Hey is it true that ODSTs are gonna get augmentation and armor upgrades too?" asked Jake.

"Yeah their gonna be UNAD's (United Nations Army Defense) super-soldiers. The UNSC Army decided that they got too big to be a detatchment so we cut them lose and they are doing pretty good. Their everywhere. On UNSC ships, UEFD ships, ONI ships, and their own. ODSTs basically underwent a modified Orion Project. The ones who went with UNAD are called HellJumpers and their pretty good. Other ODSTs keep their more common name." said Francis.

"It's like military organization has its own super-soldier breed now a days." said Jake.

"So... We got an ONI FreeLancer, UEFD Spartan, and a UNSC Titan." said John.

"Hahaha, no I'm still a Spartan for now but I should head over to Mom right about now so when I come back the girls should be here with Kelly's guy." said Francis.

As Francis left the 2 different breeds of super soldiers. They started to talk amongst each other about what they'd expect Kelly to bring back. John had been especially protective of Kelly. When he found out what Francis did with her and Gabby he was mad but realized he could trust him and let it go. As they talked, Ripa Barutum (Light of Sangheilios or Honor Guard Councilor as most people know it) and N'tho S'roam (Guardian of the Sangheili) came in to talk. The Humans and Sangheili had an easier time getting along compared to everyone else. The Jirilhalnae and other races were finding it difficult to try and talk to the Humans rather than shoot them. But none the less the squad mixing thing was helping. The only thing that was holding them back was the politics. All representatives from every race only tried to benefit themselves and the troops found it hard to get along because of it. The UNSC wanted to take down every other Human defense organization and vise versa.

"The Jirilhalnae are usually not this patient, yet now they seem to be more understanding." said Ripa Barutum.

"I agree. It's almost as if they have realized the wrong they have done and they are repenting." said N'tho S'roam

"Who's the guy that went back to Sangheilios to try and get more troops?" asked John.

"Fleet Master Voro 'Nar Mantakr, a great and noble warrior. One of the few commanders to care so much about his crew. Killed his Commanding Officer (CO) in order to save them." said Ripa Barutam.

Francis was now done with the augmentation . His armor was upgraded and changed into that of a "Titan". He felt stronger and faster. He started to think of the day he became a super-soldier. He loved peace so much that he was willing to go to war for it. His mother, Dr. Catherine Halsey had always brought him up to be a good and respectable man. To be courteous to women.

"A woman brought you into this world, don't you ever dare to think of disrespecting one". The famous quote of his mother when he brought home a girl. He was a good boy, he was popular, nice, athletic, funny, caring, smart, but also very protective.

"You know ever since you were about 1 year old, everytime I came home with a guy if you didn't like him you'd wail and wail until he left. And of course being my little boy I always sent them home and never saw them again. Those who you approved of, became more in love with you than with me. I didn't mind, I loved you more than them anyways, but as you got older, you started trying to experience the world on your own. At first I was hurt, then I felt something. I realized that 18 years had gone by so fast. Before I knew it you were enlisted and on your way to officer school. Everyone thought that you wouldn't come home but they didn't know you like I did. I knew you'd come as often as you could and you did. Every holiday, birthday, funeral, everytime a child was being born, even when you had a vacation. You made things work. You brought your work you couldn't finish in the week you had before you left, you took every test and exam in advance. You were an angel. You hated war but knew that the faster you ended it, the faster peace could come. You were my boy and I love you." said Halsey, the proud mother of Francis Jones.

Francis was tearing and hugged his mother and she hugged back.

"I love you too, mom."

"It's been a great week I've spent with you and the rest of the family and friends. I sent you off 7 years ago to become the soldier we needed you to be. I spent a week with you. Most people would think that 7 years away from their son is too much and a week together isn't enough. But just like your father, your place is with the people. You know I love you and I'll miss you, but I know you'll be doing great things for Humanity. After all your a Halsey." said his mother.

"I promise mom, I'll come back, I'll start a family with Gabby, you'll be a grandmother, you'll help raise your grand kids, nurture them, show them love and affection, I promise." said Francis.

"Oh you and your brother with your promises." she said as she hugged him.

"Mom this is Cortana's, John's, Miranda's, Jake's, Gabby's, and my last day here. By tomorrow we'll be heading towards the Covenant Loyalist fleet. I don't know how long that'll be or if all of us will come back alive, but what I do know is that you'll still be here. You are the person me and Miranda get our stubbornness from. With that being said, I think we should all go out to dinner. A proper dinner. With fancy clothes and stuff, what do you say?" Francis replied.

"Alright, I'll go but I'm not to sure about the others, sweetie." said Halsey.

"They'll go trust me." Francis replied.

As Francis headed back towards his quarters he was saluted by many different kinds of soldiers. Humans, Sangheili, Jirilhalnae, Mgalekgolo, Skirmishers, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and even Engineers. When he arrived at his room he saw the two Sangheili warriors, Ripa Barutum and N'tho S'roam exit it.

"Oh Human, the former Covenant members and the Humans have given you title, "Holy Guardian of the New Covenant". Thel Vadam, the highest of all Sangheili, the Arbiter is going to be naming the new Chieftain of the Jirilhalnae, Kig-Yar Zealot, Skirmisher Champion Ultra, Mgalekgolo Commander, Yaname'e King, Unggoy Deacon Ultra, and the Engineer Captain." said Ripa Barutam.

"Alright but I have dinner plans so yeah... When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." N'tho S'roam answered.

"I'll be there." he replied.

As Francis entered the room he saw a HellJumper. He was clad is jet-black armor and had a golden secondary to match his visor. He was pretty tall and looked like he would give even John a problem.

"Hi I'm Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones. I mean Halsey. I'm in charge of this entire armada of fleets. I'm guessing your Kelly's new boyfriend." Francis said.

"Yes I am, sir." he said while standing at attention.

"Hahaha, at ease soldier, no formalities when we're not on duty. What's your name?" asked Francis.

"I'm Brigadier General Michael of the UNAD. I'm in charge of all HellJumpers." he replied.

"How'd you meet Kelly?" asked Francis.

"Well during one of my drops as a ODST Lance Corporal, I saved her from a Stealth Sangheili Major. In the process my helmet got knocked off and she said that I looked cute and that I should give her a call some time. She called me every weekend after that even while I was on the battlefield." Michael said.

"Ohh." he replied.

"Well we'd better get going those Marines are eager to challenge us." John said.

"Were challenging Marines in paintball?" Jake asked.

"Yeah they served in nearly every engagement during the Human-Covenant War." John said as each man got a kiss from their girlfriends.

"What if they win?" asked Francis.

"They won't." said John.

"So Michael, what kind of soldiers you got in UNAD? I heard you got droids or something." said Jake.

"Umm yeah we took all the drones and droids the Spartans trained with and turned them into soldiers. It's only 25% robots. Some get ranks and promotions if they earn them." said Michael.

"Nice." said Francis.

The Marine team who wore paintball gear told the opposing team to wear the same. They put the gear on and grabbed the paintball guns.

The Marines had split up but somehow remained in formation.

"These guys are good." said Francis.

He then shot his target and his teammates did the same. The Marines had lost. Then some of the Sangheili's most elite came by. A Honor Guard Zealot, HeadHunter, Commando, and a SpecOps Major came in and challenged the Spartans.

"If you get hit, your out." said Francis.

"Let us begin Human." said the Honor Guard Zealot.

The Sangheili lost but it took them forever to lose.

"Good match." they said to each other.

"Now please excuse us we have a dinner to get to." said Francis.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they saw some very rich looking people. Francis, John, Jake, and Michael had worn fancy suits, while the , Gabby, Cortana, Miranda, and Kelly had worn very elegant, yet sexy dresses. They then spent their last night on Earth before they had to head back into their other suits and go to war. Halsey had thought of these people she was with as her children. Half of them were, another half were her Spartans, or family friends. She loved all of them and wanted to spend as much time with them as she could. Sadly, as the night became darker, she realized that soon they would be off to defend her, Humanity, Earth, and her colonies. She was so proud of each of them. She couldn't ask for a better moment unless all of the other living Spartans, and Jacob Keyes had been here.

"Francis, sweetie I noticed you changed your last name to Halsey." his mother asked.

"Yes. Even John, Miranda, and Kelly have." said Francis.

"I'm honored to have such distinguished and respectful children. " said Halsey.

"However its getting late and you all have to leave in the morning so you should head back now." she added.

"Alright, mom. We'll drop you back at your house and we'll back before you know it." said Francis as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Were it so easy." said .

As they all dropped their mother off, she said one last thing to them.

"I love all of you equally. You each have your other half, but do not forget that you are all joined to each other. You are all family. When one is in trouble all of you do your best to protect them. I don't want anyone here to get hurt. I want all of you back here alive. Understood?" she asked them and they nodded as the girls started to tear up while the guys stayed strong.

"I am so proud of all of you. You are all a part of my life, therefore each of you is my legacy and knowing all of you, my legacy will be great. Now get back out there and finish this war already. I'll miss all of you." she added.

Each of them got a hug and kiss on the cheek from her as she entered her home. They all wished that they could stay but realized that this war had to end first. And these 8 people with the help of their allies would do it.


	11. Chapter 10 The Way It All Ends

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 10**

**The Way It All Ends**

"Are all ships accounted for lieutenant?" asked Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Jones.

"No, sir. It seems that Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum has added another 25 Covenant ships to the roster." said Lieutenant Jacobs.

"What? Find all information you can on the other 25 ships. I want to find out who's in charge of the incoming ships, I want to know if they are Covenant of Human, friendly or hostile, Shipmasters or Captains, and Fleet Master or Admiral. And find out now." said Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis.

"Yes, sir." said the lieutenant.

After about 5 minutes of the officer on the computer, he started to get frustrated. He was trying to crack a Covenant code and he had no idea what the symbols even meant.

"Sir, I can't read any of these symbols, can we get one of the Covenant Huragoks to come in and check this out." asked the lieutenant.

"Fine, but I want it done in the next hour. I doubt Fleet Admiral Hood and Fleet Admiral Harper will be able to hold up to much longer." said Francis.

The Huragok then entered the bridge and immediately began work on the code. Within the next half hour the Huragok cracked the code and entered it in. Suddenly the lieutenant started to read all the information.

"Sir, Fleet Master Vora 'Nar Mantakr, commander of the Fleet of Consequence. 25 all Covenant ships. 1 SuperCarrier, and 24 Assault Cruisers. All friendly, sir." said the lieutenant.

"Alright. Scarlett prepare a different roster of mixed personnel take into account the Fleet of Consequence. I want drop ships prepared to transfer out personnel and also I want all ODSTs and SpecOps Covenant soldiers in their respective pods. As for everyone else, I want them pre-prepared and ready for either ground assault or ship defense." said Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Halsey.

"Already ahead of you, sir. The roster should be out now. As for Orbital divisions, they are already in their pods, awaiting your order to drop. Ground assault squads are in their drop-ships and ship defensive troops are already at their positions, sir." said Scarlett.

"Good, are the upgrades to my suit finished?" he said.

"Actually, Halsey left you a new suit. It consist of a Recon/UA helmet, a right Security/Kuri shoulder, a CQC left shoulder, Parafoil chest, Tactical/UGPS wrist, Tactical/Soft Case utility, Grenadier knee guards, a Golden visor. Primary color blue, secondary color white. Same emblem as your old armor with advanced shielding." said Scarlett.

"Well I'm going to go try it on, contact me when the Fleet of Consequence gets in." Francis replied.

"Yes, sir." replied Scarlett.

"Sir, Commodore Walford is requesting permission to come on board the Twilight Inspiration until the Fleet of Consequence arrives." said Scarlett.

"Fine, I'll be in my quarters. Also send the info as to where Master Chief John-117, Admiral Preston, Senior Chief Petty OfficerKelly, Brigadier General Michael, Vice Admiral Keyes, Fleet Master Thon Konar, Vice Admiral Preston, Commander Halsey (Cortana), Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr, Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum, Fleet Master Voro 'nar Mantakr, SpecOps Commander Usze Taham, and Field Marshal Ado 'Fulsam are at." he said.

"Yes, sir also Sesa 'Refum's division, the Blades of Clarity are also going to be joining us. He is currently on his flagship the "Faithful Resentment". said Scarlett.

"Alright what's the ETA until Commodore Walford is on the ship and also what the ETA until the Fleet of Consequence is inbound?" asked Francis as he entered his room.

"ETA until Commodore Walford arrives at your room, 1 minute and ETA until the Fleet of Consequence enters our space, 27 minutes." Sacrlett replied.

"Very good. Has the data been transferred to my data pad?" he asked.

"Yes." said Scarlett.

"Good also send the information and their current location on Councilor Thel Wamik, Arbiter Thel Vadam, Light of Sangheilios Ripa Barutam, Guardian of the Sangheili N'tho S'roam." he said while he finished suiting up.

"Armor looks good, sir." said Commodore Walford.

"Same to you, Commodore." he replied.

"Were landing on separate sides of the San 'Shyuum home world..." Gabby said tearing underneath her helmet.

"I know... The Council chose where we went not me, however maybe their right to split us up on this. Anyways, I'll see you at the rally point." he said while reaching for his helmet.

"Just... Be safe okay?" she said taking her helmet off and exposing her tearing eyes.

"I've buried my entire family because of this war, I'm not burying you too." she said.

"I'll be fine, I need you to stay alive. I promised my mom everyone would go home alive and I intend to keep that promise. I can't say what's going to happen as we enter through that portal but if we make it, I think I'd owe you something." he said.

"I'll miss you." she said while she ran at him and hugged him ever so tightly.

"I'll be there when you need me." he replied as he broke the hug and held his helmet tighter.

As they then shared another kiss, Scarlett had informed him that the Fleet of Consequence had just entered the area.

"You'd better get going. We're going to be entering slip-space in 20 minutes." Francis said.

"Alright. Also Your mom wanted me to give you this." she said as she handed him a little green army soldier.

"She said it was for good luck." she added as she left for her pelican.

Francis waved her off and stared at the toy soldier. It was his first toy he ever had. His father, Jacob Keyes had given it to him as a remembrance of him.

"This little toy soldier has been in my family for generations way back since the 21st century. It's been passed down to the oldest boy in the family. It's a symbol that just because he's only 1 lone soldier, he can do a lot of things. I know someday your gonna be the little toy soldier. and whether I'm here or not, I'll be so proud of you." the flash back played in his head of his father as if it were only yesterday.

He walked back to the bridge and got a transmission from Commodore Walford.

"You made me a promise that we'd all get back alive, you better keep it." she said over the radio.

"I will." he replied.

He took another look at the soldier and gave the order to all 25,025 ships under his command and said,

"There have been many fleets meant to wage war across the galaxy, but now, we christen this armada as the "Armada of Universal Peace". This armada is smaller than that of the Covenant fleet but, we are stronger. We shall engage them on space, earth, cyber space, air, and water. This war finally ends today, with one great push. So from this day forward, we will defend our homes and our brethren. We shall defend everyone else on this ship regardless of what species we are. Today, we celebrate our first day towards Peace." said Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Halsey.

"With that being said, all ships jump to the battlefield to save our other brethren." Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr.

As all the ships arrived at the San 'Shyuum homeworld, they saw a heavily battered UNSC fleet. About 10 ships all of which were badly damaged.

"Fleet Admiral Francis can you read me?" asked Fleet Admiral Harper.

"Roger, we read you loud and clear. Where is Fleet Admiral Hood?" he asked.

"... Dead. This is all we have left." he replied.

"I don't understand, you came with tens of thousands of ships, how did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know at first we were winning but, afterwards they got in defensive positions and started firing volley after volley of plasma torpedoes. After they stopped shooting, I took what ships were left and retreated here. All we have left is 2 Marathon-class heavy Cruisers and 8 Avenger-class heavy Battleships." he replied.

"Alright head back to Earth and get as much repairs as you can, then take defensive positions. Just in case we fail, I want you and your fleet to defy them 1 last time." Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Halsey replied.

"Alright, apparently you outrank me now. But I trust you'll get this done. Good luck, boy." Fleet Admiral Harper said as he and his ships entered slip-space.

"All ships, execute the plan. Defensive line go first, followed by offensive line, and when we're in range give the green light to drop-pods and afterwards, send in drop-ships." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." said all the ship commanders.

Within minutes, the Loyalist fleet of 100,000 had been reduced to 50,000.

Fleet Admiral Hood did well. With only 13,584 ships he managed to take out 50,000 of theirs.

"Loyalist ships, defensive and offensive lines. Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis Halsey they outnumber us 2 to 1." said Vice Admiral Preston as Francis moved into his SOEIV drop-pod.

"Then it is an even fight." said R'tas Vadum over the intercom.

"All ships, fire at will. Burn their deluded minds." added R'tas Vadum.

"We should be able to launch our Orbital divisions in 3... 2... 1. All drop-pods on the Twilight Inspirtation have been launched." said Scarlett.

"Good. What about the other ships?" he asked.

"Same. Last one to enter should be Commodore Walford, sir." Scarlett said.

"Good. How's the space battle going?" he asked.

"The enemy seems to have taken heavy casualties. 100 of their ships destroyed and none of ours for now." she replied.

"Good, ETA until we land?" he asked.

"Right about, now." she said as Francis groaned after the landing.

"Thanks for the heads-up ill check back with you after we clear out this area." he said as the door to his pod oped. Killing an enemy San 'Shyuum warrior.

"Attack!" he heard an elite SpecOps soldier scream.

About 3,758,750 pods dropped and many drop ships also entering the atmosphere. This was a full scale invasion on the San 'Shyuum. By now, he was still fighting millions of Covenant Loyalist troops. Many Jirilhalnae Stalkers, ODSTs, Skirmisher Commandoes, Jackal Armored Specialist, Unggoy SpecOps, and Sangheili Assault trooper had already been deployed. The first wave of drop ships came down bearing mixed squads of soldiers all attacking the enemies. Scarlett had input a indicator on every all they had and if they didn't have it, they were marked with a red outline. A Jirilhalnae Ultra had been killed by an enemy Hunter. It broke the power armor of the soldier and killed him. Following this immediately, a Jackal Armored Specialis (which was pretty much a Jackal with a sniper, heavy plasma shield gauntlet, and a helmet) shot the Hunter in the back while an Unggoy SpecOps threw a grenade right on its exposed flesh, killing it.

The wave of none Orbital troops began taking defensive positions so the Orbital troops could press forward. Several tanks had been dropped off and many Hornets, Flacons, Hawks, and Banshees were clearing the skies for the Vultures. Cobra anti-vehicles had been set-up around the base in front of many Wolverine anti-air. Hell-bringers, the Marines with flamethrowers and special armor had also dug in with marine squads.

"Orbital troops, press forward. We need a larger space if we want to set up a base." Francis said over the intercom.

All the Orbital troops began pressing forwards, leaving behind millions of none Orbital troops to defend the area. Missle-hogs, Gauss-hogs, and Rocket-hogs pressed forward with the Orbitals. Spectres, Revenants, and Prowlers also moved with the Orbitals. Armored Mongooses, Choppers, and Ghost moved ahead of the advancing Orbitals to try and weaken the enemy beforehand. Then almost out of thin air, around 15 platoons of Wraiths had came about and started to fire at the Orbitals. Almost all of the Unggoy SpecOps deployed their Bubble shield, ODSTs activated their drop shield, and the rest either died, dodged, or activated armor lock. Around 3,000 Orbitals lost their lives after that.

As soon as the Wraiths had to recharge their guns, the Orbitals with heavy weapons fired at the Wraith platoons. Then a large amount of Loyalist troops came out and started advancing.

"Orbitals, move behind the vehicles. And all vehicles open fire!" Fleet Admiral Francis said on his intercom.

Then, all the vehicles started to shoot at the attacking forces. Vulture gunships began releasing their missiles at the exact same time, followed by a MAC round right at their position. As the Vultures turned around, enemy Banshees came out and shot down 3 of the 7 Vultures. Falcons came in and defended the Vultures but there was just to many of them. The Loyalist then called in for a Scarab and as it arrived, it started to charge its main weapon against the Orbitals. Then a Separatist Scarab shot directly at its main gun and it was destroyed. The Scarab then proceeded to clear out as many enemies it was, but eventually it had to leave to continue with its mission.

"Thought you could use some help, sir." said Commodore Walford over the intercom.

"Thanks." he replied.

As the Orbitals began to press forward, they ran into a Loyalist Ghost Battalion. The ghost ran over thousands of troops, but eventually they were destroyed. They began to push up again and saw Kelly, Alice, and Linda and their 3000 Orbitals and 10,000 none Orbitals holding out against millions.

"This is Petty Officer 2nd class Kelly. I am under a heavy attack and need assistance, repeat I need immediate assistance." she said over the intercom.

"This is Brigadier General Michael Halsey, I'm in bound with 3000 HellJumper squads. ETA 1 minute."

"Negative, get to your designated area. There's too many. Drop at your designated area." said Kelly.

"Brigadier General Michael, this is Fleet Admiral of the Navy Francis. Drop at your designated area, I'll handle this."

"Francis, is that you? Thank God your here."

"I got your back Kelly, we should be inbound in 3... 2... 1" said Francis.

Then a massive firefight broke out 3 million Orbitals+ 2,000 vehicles came roaring over the hillside.

"Men, do you see that hill over there. That's where 13,000 of your brethren are. Now tell me how many are you gonna allow to die?!" Francis screamed.

"None, sir." they replied.

"Then charge!" said Francis.

Regardless of Francis' orders, Michael had dropped down with his 3,000 HellJumpers, on their way down they killed 4,000 enemies by landing their pods on top of them.

"Sorry, sir. But these assholes are fucking with my girlfriend and when that happens orders don't mean shit." Michael said.

"Understood, but I do have one order." Francis said.

"What?" asked Michael.

"Save some for us." Francis said.

"No promises." he replied.

Then the 3,000 elite super-soldiers began murdering thousands of Loyalists. When the UNSC Titan came in with his 3million troops, it became a slaughter. What made it worse is when Kelly gave her troops the order to charge. It was like an orchestra or weapons and screams. Several yards away he heard Ripa Barutam and his Honor Guards, Council Guards, and Jirilhalnae Honor Guards coming in. The Sangheili soldiers wielding Honor Guard Pikes or Energy Swords and the Jirilhalnae troops held Brute Plasma Rifles, maulers, or going berserk.

The Loyalist Brutes, who were stripped of their Power Armor when they lost the Second Battle of Earth, attacked the well armored Jirilhalnae Honor Guards and Sangheili Honor Guards and Council Guards. The Loyalist Elites, didn't even stand a chance for the Orbitals. Sesa Refum and his Blades of Clarity came in with energy swords and sentinel beams.

"Titan, this is Sesa Refum, leader of the Blades of Clarity. We will assist you in this skirmish." he said as his Sangheili, Unggoy, and Skirmishers came in through drop-ships.

"Hahaha, nice of you to join the party." Ripa Barutam said.

"Brother, where is N'tho S'roam the Guardian of the Sangheili?" Sesa Refum asked.

"Off slaughtering the Loyalist with the Spartan and his mate." said Ripa Barutam.

"We just need to finish these guys off then we'll link up with them. Did you two already set up you bases?" asked Michael.

"Yes, we have do we have any reports on the space battle?" Sesa Refum and Ripa Barutam asked.

"Not yet I'm going to check in with them after this." Francis said as Sesa Refum and his legion entered the skirmish.

When the skirmish the Prophet of Truth and Mercy realized that the Separatists and the Humans were to powerful for them.

"Noble Prophet of Truth, this for is too strong for us. We cannot hold them off in space, in the skies, on the earth, or the seas. Perhaps we should give up while we can." asked the Prophet of Mercy.

"Take heed brother, what you speak is heresy." said the Prophet of Truth.

"My lord, he does make a point. Perhaps we should send in all of our troops now." said Tartarus.

"Go Chieftain, lead all of our forces into battle. Do not fail us." the two Prophets said.

"My faith is strong, I will not fail." said Tartarus.

As Tartarus was about to leave, a team of Jirilhalnae Stalkers and Sangheili HeadHunters uncloaked and pulled out their weapons. They stood in front of Tartarus and his 10 captains. He looked at the Jirilhalnae Stalkers and said,

"Traitors, you side with the enemy!" screamed Tartarus.

"No, you fool. The Prophets are using you and whether you help or not we will murder them." said the Stalker Ultra.

"Not unless you get through me." Tartarus said as he ordered his captains to attack.

Suddenly 5 captains fell to the floor by the hands of the HeadHunters. The other 5 who lived went berserk on the Stalkers who now had no choice but to murder their brothers. They pulled out their maulers and Brute Plasma Rifles and shot down all 5 of their brothers.

"Tartarus, don't you see the Prophets are using you." the Stalker Ultra said to him.

Tartarus then turned on his invincibility and pulled out the Fist of Ruk.

"No traitor, I shall become a God!" screamed Tartarus as killed one of the HeadHunters and motioned for the Prophets to take cover.

"Tartarus, don't do this. We don't need to hurt you." said the Stalker Ultra.

"Then you will die Romulus." said Tartarus.

He swang the Fist of Ruk, injuring one of his Stalkers and killing another. As Tartarus began trying to murder Romulus (Jirilhalnae Stalker Ultra) and his men, he pulled out his brute shot and emptied the clip on Tartarus thus disabling his invincibly for the moment. As Tartarus turned around to see his attacker, what he saw was the Arbiter swinging his energy sword in an attempt to kill him. The arbiter missed and Tartarus swung his hammer at him knocking him against a wall, almost dead.

Then just as Tartarus was going to kill the Arbiter, Romulus impaled him with his brute shot.

"Forgive me, brother." Romulus said.

"I shall walk the blessed path... But you, you shall be left behind." said Tartarus.

Romulus then helped the Arbiter stand and asked if he was alright.

"I will live, thank you." said the Arbiter.

"You are welcome, Arbiter." said Romulus.

"Now if I'm mistaken, Jirilhalnae tradition dictates that the murderer of the prior Chieftain of the Jirilhalnae becomes the new one isn't it?" asked Thel Vadam.

"Yes, sire. But I am not worthy." Romulus replied.

"No, you want whats best for your people. Take Tartarus' skull and place it on the golden shoulder and wear it with pride, and take the Fist of Ruk to lead your people." said the Arbiter.

"Yes Arbiter, but what of the Prophets?" asked the Chieftain of the Jirilhalnae.

"Hold them captive. We shall deal with them later." said the Arbiter.

"Yes, Arbiter." said Romulus.

Back on the surface, the 8 commanders had regrouped at the rally point and were preparing the final assault. The other battle groups were also stationed outside the capital which was so heavily guarded by tens of millions of Loyalists.

"Human, we are in position." said the Field Marshal Ado Fulsam.

"As are we, human." said Ripa Barutam, N'tho S'roam, Usze Taham, and Sesa Refum.

"Copy that, John and Cortana are you in position?" asked Francis.

"Roger, we are awaiting your orders Francis." said Cortana.

"What about you Jake and Miranda?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're awaiting your orders." said Miranda who had used an old Mk4 suit.

"Michael and Kelly, are you set?" asked Francis.

"Yup, whenever your ready, Francis." Kelly replied.

"Alright get ready in 30 minutes." he replied.

Around 10 million troops were ready to assault the capital and the bases set up around the capital were holding back any Loyalist trying to get in. They blocked out the capital from the entire planet, it was the perfect plan.

"Scarlett how's the space battle going?" asked Francis.

"We have suffered little casualties, about 2,000 ships were lost and 3,500 ships damaged." Scarlett replied.

"How many ships left on the enemy side?" asked Francis.

"2,500 left. We should be done in about another hour or three." Scarlett replied.

"Alright, good luck." he replied.

He went around his camp of about 3 million troops and looked for Gabby. How hard was it to find a girl FreeLancer in black armor? He searched everywhere and couldn't find her. He asked around if anyone had seen her.

"I'm right here. What's up?" she asked.

"What's our status?" he asked.

"Green and ready to attack at any moment. Admiral Allen from the UEFD is leading the "wet" navy, ONI's Captain Veronica Dare is leading cyber battles, and Major General Campbell of the UNAD is leading all aerial attacks, and we got the UNSC Fleet Admiral of the Navy leading all ground attacks." Gabby said.

"Good, so we should be done here by the end of the day, right?" asked Francis.

"Either today or tomorrow." said Gabby.

"Alright." said Francis.

"This is Fleet Master Voro 'Nar Mantakr, we are about to begin the final push towards the enemy fleet."

"Copy, Fleet Master. Let's finish this already." Francis said.

As they spent the next two hours planning, the space battle was won, the sea battle was won, the air was clear of enemies, the cyber war was won which meant the capital gates could only be opened by the Alliance, all that was left was the ground battle. The final battle.

As everyone got ready for the final attack Francis decided to give a speech.

"All of us here, living or dead, came for the same purpose. To end this war. Their prophets have already been captured, a new Chieftain of the Jirilhalnae has been named. We are almost done here. Within the the next day or two, we shall experience something for the first time, a time of blissful peace. Where weapons and war machines will no longer be required. Where we will finally be able to say "The war is over." that day is right at our doorstep. All we have to do is answer. We will be able to go home, to be safe, to start new friendships, to go home to our loved ones, to watch our children grow. We will survive. To me, that's what the "Great Journey" really is, where there's no war only peace, no disagreements just understanding, no slow and painful death rather passing on knowing what we did here is right. So let no one question our place here, for this wasn't all just by luck... This is our destiny. This is the way it all ends. And throughout the galaxy, throughout the universe, all shall remember this day from now until the end of time, this day will be celebrated as a day where all things that can lead to war will cease because on this day, all of us here earned peace with the price of blood. We witnessed all 6 million of our allies die. And that isn't going to be in vain. Today we celebrate, Galactic Peace Day." said Francis.


	12. Chapter 11 A Fairy Tale Ending

**A Loving Hope**

**Chapter 11**

**A Fairy Tale Ending**

After Francis' speech, Gabby went into a portable restroom. She pulled out a pregnancy test and used it. Se then tapped impatiently on the sink waiting for an answer. It had seemed almost like an eternity waiting for an answer from the test. She had kept thinking about how she would tell Francis if she was. She thought of several ways in her head but couldn't seem to think of a good one.

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant and I have to go fight a war." she thought knowing that's how his stubborn mind would see it.

Finally when the test had an answer, she looked at it and smiled. It had been the answer she had wanted to see. She then began to smile a lot more and repeatedly said "yes" to her.

"Yes! I knew it! Hahaha." she said.

She then walked out of the restroom to find several of the troops looking at her. She blushed underneath her helmet and walked off staring each of the soldiers who stared at her until they saluted.

"As you were. Next time don't stare at an officer regardless of species. Got it." she said to the Jirilhalnae captains.

"Yes, ma'am." they replied.

Though the Jirilhalnae were superior in strength compared to most Humans, excluding the Titans, Spartans, FreeLancers, and HellJumpers, they had to admire their unflinching bravery even when the odds were stacked against them a billion to one. Every nonhuman, regardless if Separatist or Loyalist, knew that Human leadership elements would give their lives if it meant the soldiers under them would be able to survive even if only for another second. Most commanders in the Covenant Loyalists and still some in the Covenant Separatists would rather send all of their troops on a suicide mission and not participate if it meant they would have a victory. Those two qualities of the Humans, unflinching bravery, and unwillingness to give up even an inch of ground was what made the Covenant question if Humanity could ever lose to anyone. Even though Humanity would always war with each other when there was a peace, even though the hate the two opposing sides had for each other was so deep, once someone not of their kind threatened them they would unite under one banner and all past grudges would disappear and Humanity would be not only 100% but 1,000% united and dedicated to defending Earth and her colonies.

The Covenant, no matter how much more technically advanced, no matter how much they outnumbered Humanity, no matter how driven they were to finish off Humanity, they just wouldn't go down. On more than one occasion, when the UNSC was losing a battle civilians would pick up a weapon and join help the UNSC defend from the coming onslaught. Humanity was stubborn, always wanting more, but when the Covenant came they united, then when an even more horrific foe one that threatened all life Humanity and the Covenant had a temporary cease fire until the monstrosity called "The Flood" was dealt with. And now, Humanity and Covenant Separatists unite to finish off the Covenant Loyalist.

"Commodore Walford, where have you been? I was looking for you." asked Francis.

"I was... In the restroom. Why?" Gabby replied.

"I need to know when we'll be ready to assault the capital." Francis asked.

"At any time, sir." said Gabby.

"Good. Be ready in 5minutes." said Francis.

"Yes, sir. And umm I'm..." she stopped.

"What?" asked Francis.

"It's nothing just kind of nervous." she replies.

Francis took his helmet off and hers after and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Don't worry, I'll be with the squad next to you the whole time. Nothing bad will happen to you." said Francis smiling.

Gabby saw that he would do anything in his power to keep her alive and nodded in agreement and said,

"You promise?" she said while putting an arm over her stomach hoping he would catch on.

"Of course." he said smiling, obviously not catching on.

"Now let's move out." he added putting his helmet back on and moved the hairs out of Gabby's face.

They then moved out with their army of 10 million. Watching as orbital bombardments wrecked the capital. Suddenly, as they arrived a mile away from capital, the bombardment stopped. He looked to his right side and checked if Field Marshal Ado Fulsam and his army of millions was ready. Then he looked to his left to check if the combined forces of John, Cortana, Jake, and Miranda were ready.

"Were ready Francis, whenever you start." said Miranda.

"Kelly, Michael you ready yet?" asked Francis.

"Ready, Francis, let's finish this." said Kelly.

"Then let's move." said Francis.

The ground shook and the air was filled with noise as 20 million troops moved towards the capital. Millions of Humans, Sangheili, Jirilhalnae, Mgalekgolo, Skirmishers, Jackals, and Unggoy charged on foot. Hornets, Flacons, Hawks, Sabres, Longswords, Shortswords, Seraphs, Banshees, Space Banshees, Vampires, Pelicans, Phantoms, Spirits, Vultures, Darters, and Yanme'e charged through the air. On ground, Scarabs, Rhinos, Grizzlies, Scorpions, Cobras, Wraiths, Elephants, Oliphants, Anti-Air Wraiths, Wolverines, Gauss-hogs, Locusts, Missile-hogs, Revenants, Choppers, Rocket-hogs, Vulcan-hogs, Shadows, Spectres, Prowlers, Tansport-hogs, Ghost, and Mongooses.

As the invaders were yards away from the capital, Kelly and Michael landed within the city with 1 million Orbitals. They then saw that on the inside of the wall it was empty. They opened the doors and said there was nothing there. They all looked astonished, they looked around and was that the capital only held civilians.

"Prophet of Truth, they are inside." said the Prophet of Mercy.

"Good unleash their foes and what's left of our forces." the Prophet replied.

The 21 million troops were astonished and were very confused. They had just heard earlier that the capital was crawling with enemy troops.

"Outside walls, come in do you hear me?" asked Francis.

"We read you loud and clear sir." said the voice.

"Are you seeing any enemies out there?" he asked.

"None, sir. It's quiet." said the voice.

"Scratch that, we have visual on something... It doesn't look like anything I've seen before!" the voice added.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"Hold them back! How did they get in here?! Aaaggghhh!" the voice said then ended.

"Sir, we're seeing multiple targets. Some are Loyalist, others are something we don't know of, and... OH MY GOD! Sir, we have to evac out of here ASAP!" said and Sangheili voice.

"What why, fall back to our position and tell every part of the wall to also fall back." said Francis.

"Sir, Covies got some intel on the unidentified things, their a type of super sentinel, they got super tough armor that can take a lot of damage. They appear to be Forerunner, sir. Also multiple sentinels coming in and they aren't friendly." the Sangheili replied.

"Alright, what's the other thing?" Francis asked.

"... Flood, sir." said the Sangheili.

"Damn, well fall back now we are leaving!" said Francis.

"Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr, do you read me?" he said over the radio.

"I read you Fleet Admiral of the Navy, what is it?" asked the Imperial Admiral.

"I need all ships that are meant for carrying personnel to come down here and evac us. I estimate enough ships to hold 30 million soldiers and 7 million aircraft and ground ships." said Francis.

"Alright ETA is 2-3 hours at least at most 7-8 hours. Why are we evacuating?" said the Imperial Admiral.

"Flood, overwhelming Loyalist, and evil Forerunner sentinels, and Forerunner Prometheans." said Francis.

"By the Rings, sadly it'll still take a while before the 5 Supercarriers reach you, forgive me Fleet Admiral of the Navy." Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr said.

"It's alright." Francis said.

An hour later, millions of troops came running back towards the capital. Not very far behind, 3 different forces chased after them. Forerunner battle-machines, Loyalists, and The Flood.

"This is Sangheili Field Master Thon Taham and Colonel Watts, our forces are retreating. Requesting covering fire, over."

"Copy, watch your heads." said Francis.

Immediately after, millions of Loyalists and Sentinels fell. Some Flood as well had fallen but there were simply just to much. Very little Prometheans Had fallen.

"Get in, hurry!" said millions of troops trying to let their comrades in. As soon as the last one was in, they closed the gates.

When all three forces were close to each other, they began fighting each other. Loyalist being infected by Flood, Forerunner battle-machine trying to control the Flood, and Loyalist holding off the Sentinels. Francis looked at his mean as they all looked at him. They all knew that if they just left without fighting, then whoever won here would attack their homeworlds and their colonies.

"Is there anyone here who isn't certain about doing this?" asked Francis to his 30 million troops.

No hands were raised so Francis gave the order to open the gates and fight the enemies that threatened their Galactic Peace. As the gates opened, thousands of bullets rained over their enemies. The enemies which numbered at about 60 million and the 30 millions Alliance members aimed for The Flood first. The Flood was about all in all 100 million in total, including infection forms and pure forms. The Flood was too strong and eventually all sides start fighting again. It was a fatal four-way. The Loyalists and Prometheans targeted everyone. The Prometheans were able to handle it, but Loyalists forces were getting weaker. The Alliance was fairing normally. Their numbers went from 30 million to only 28 million. They had an advantage since they had vehicles. Airstrikes focused on killing Flood and Sentinels while ground vehicles aimed for Prometheans. The Loyalists were targeted by infantry. The whole battle started to turn into a close range battle. Only short to medium range weapons were being used. Loyalists and Alliance members used whatever weapons they had although most had pulled out something better suited for close quarter. Prometheans had began using a sword, and flood began to melee.

Majority of the Jirilhalnae on the Alliance side had gone berserk and same with Loyalist brutes. It was a free for all. Suddenly Francis heard a scream coming from Gabby.

"Let me down, you ugly piece of shit!" she said to the brute chieftain which held her by the neck. She made sure to not get hit in the stomach.

Francis rushed over and slammed his armor right into the brute chieftains. It growled at him as Gabby ran beside him, grabbed his pistol and shot the chieftain right between the eyes.

"Ha!" screamed Gabby.

Francis was now sticking close to Gabby to keep her safe. He turned back to

kill and oncoming Loyalists suicide grunt. He killed it which caused the death of 2 Elite Major Loyalists. He turned back and saw Gabby being attacked by 5 Flood Tank forms.

"Francis help!"she yelped.

He spaced out for what he thought was a day but was really just a second. Seeing that his girlfriend was threatened, he acted instinctively. He ran full force with a shotgun in his right hand and drew he Kuri with his left hand from his right shoulder. He cut one Tank form in half, shot another in the face, stabbed another with his spare knife around his chest, smacked another ones face in ultimately killing it and searched for the last one. He then saw a Mgalekgolo slam it's shield down on the last tank form, turned slamming its shield again to kill a Loyalists Brute Captain, and shot its main cannon at a column of 5 suicide grunts.

"Thank you. Because of you great skill and loyalty, I promote you to Mgalekgolo Commander." said Francis as he killed a Loyalist Hunter.

"Thank you, sire." said the Mgalekgolo Commander.

"Now return to the battle." said Francis.

Eight hours later, the Supercarriers arrived and were already extracting tens of millions of troops and vehicles. The Flood was pretty much defeated with only 1,000 spores left, the Loyalist were gone, the original 500,000 Prometheans were reduced to 250, sentinels were wiped out by Alliance Air Force, and 18 million were left alive on the Alliance side. The reason why was they targeted certain factions of enemies. It was based of who was the biggest threat. As the Alliance started piling into the Supercarriers, the remaining 250 Prometheans started to go on a rampage. They killed thousands of Alliance troops, however they had been greatly reduced to about 50 by this time.

"Everyone, on the Supercarriers now!" shouted Francis.

The Mgalekgolo Commander was able to kill 7 of the Prometheans because he didn't have to watch out for his pair. His pair had passed earlier in the battle to a suicide grunt.

"Most of the Mgalekgolo are on board, all ground vehicles are gone. All that's left is about 1 million troops and 5,000 vehicles." said the Mgalekgolo Commander.

"Tell all the Supercarriers that are filled to leave. Also tell Imperial Admiral Xytan 'jar Wattinr to send most of the fleet back home." said Francis.

As the Mgalekgolo Commander walked off, Francis checked his data pad and saw that only 25 Prometheans were left and that one single yellow dot was amongst them. He checked again and saw that only 1,000 troops and 35 more vehicles were left. Gabby had stood next to Francis as they he looked for the single yellow dot. He found a Sangheili Minor wielding 2 energy swords. The Arbiter came out to the left of the Titan.

"A single Sangheili holding off 20 of some of the best troops I've ever seen. He cannot do it alone said the Arbiter.

"Your right. And just you and him cant do it." he replied.

"Francis, what are you saying?" Gabby asked alarmingly.

He took his helmet off and stared at her as she took hers off. He kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss stared into his eyes and said,

"I'm pregnant, Francis." Gabby said.

Francis said nothing, rather he pulled out her hand and placed something in it. He smiled pulled his helmet back on and ran towards the lone Sangheili Minor's aid. She began to tear as he ran off. She looked at what he had placed in her hands and saw the toy soldier. It was green and was a standing aiming his rifle. It had an old 20th century uniform from WWII. She now began to really cry. Her eyes turned red and full of tears, her breathing got heavier, and she felt as if her heart had sank.

Francis entered the fight wielding dual energy swords same as the Arbiter and the Sangheili Minor. They fought as best they could and were injured many times. It was down to the last four. The Arbiter then struck down the one closest to him, the Minor sliced his in half. Francis jabbed his blade into one of his and yanked the sword up. As it fell to the ground, the other one pushed the swords out of his hands, picked him up, and stabbed him through the stomach. The Arbiter was infuriated, he ran towards the Promethean and attempted to stab it. It grabbed his arm and sliced across his armor. The Arbiter was in pain, trying to block all of the machines attacks. It pushed him to the ground prepared its blade, and said,

"You shall fall, just as you were meant to." said the Promethean.

As the Promethean began its strike on the Arbiter, Francis had gotten up and pushed it off of the Arbiter.

He fell to the floor, and the machine moved to pick him up by his face.

"My blade will be the last thing you feel." said the Promethean.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." he replied.

"I shall grant it as your dying wish." said the Promethean as he moved towards him.

The Minor tried to save him by stabbing both of his swords through the machine but to no avail. The Promethean laughed and threw the Minor to the ground. He drew another blade and tried to kill the Promethean again but still failed. The Promethean punched the Sangheili named Fal Moram across the face as hard as it could. Surprisingly the Sangheili stood up and managed to try one more time before being punched again. As the Promethean drew his blade again to kill Francis, a sniper bullet off in the distance shot his helmet off. It roared and ran towards it's attacker which was Gabby.

"That's... Gab... That's Ga... I..." he stumbled at first.

"I have to save her." he said firmly as he realized his child was in danger.

Just as the Promethean was going to stab Gabby in the stomach, Francis punched it across the face and as it turned around to look at him, he drove his fist into its mouth, reached for its heart, and flicked it. The Promethean roared in pain but Francis wasn't done. He pulled his hand out of its mouth and whispered in it's ear,

"Never harm my family again."

He then punched it right through the chest and grabbed the Prometheans heart and tore it out. The warrior just fell to the floor and the Arbiter came, being carried by Fal Moram.

"We did well, Titan." said the Arbiter.

Francis smiled and then looked down to his wound and fainted onto Gabby's arms. She carried him onto the Phantom that she drove back and Fal Moram drove it back to the Twilight Inspiration. As soon as the Phantom landed, Gabby carried him to his quarters and tried to stop the bleeding as she cried.

"No, don't you dare leave me! You made me a promise." she screamed as she took his and her helmet off.

He opened his eyes, wiped the tears from her eyes, held her hand with one of his, and use the other lightly touch over the side of her face.

"I know, and I'm sorry that this time I broke the promise. Do you still have the little soldier?" he asked.

"Yes, I do and your going to have to give it to our child when their old enough." she said.

"I don't think I'll be around that long. Remember how I said I always put Humanity first, well to be honest I always put you first. Your what drove me to do better, your the one I love." Francis replied.

"No... No what are you trying to say?" she said crying again.

"Hey don't be sad, I'm not. I did what I had to do. For Humanity, for us, for you two." he said while placing a hand over her stomach.

Within the next 2 seconds they entered Earth space and Gabby, John, Cortana, Jake, Miranda, Michael and Kelly had taken him down to Earth and met their mother at the hospital. They were in a ambulance and Francis had awoken and turned to Gabby and said,

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked.

She bent over and kissed him on the lips and smiled while still crying immensely.

"I just wanted to let you know that, I love you." Francis said.

"I love you too, and your going to make it I promise." Gabby replied as the paramedics wheeled him into the hospital.

They put him inside an operating room and he saw his mothers face as she gave him a kind of gas that knocked him out for a while. But besides that, the galaxy had peace. Thel Vadam became the Supreme Councilor, Fal Moram had become the Arbiter, Romulus became the Chieftain of the Jirlhalnae, a new Mgalekgolo Commander was named, a new Jackal Zealot was named, a new Skirmisher Champion Ultra was named, a new Yanme'e King was named, a new Unggoy Deacon Ultra was named, and a Engineer Captain was named.

"As for Francis, all of those who lived in the same era as him became his legacy, his daughter, Hope led everything as soon as she was old enough. She was the head for military, political, and religious matters. She held off a final attack on Earth from the Flood, she alone faced billions of Flood and won. She had opted to go alone so that no one else would be harmed. This battle was called "The Final Battle". As for her mother and her companions, they all lived out the rest of their peaceful lives enjoying it, instead of fighting. John and Cortana had two children, their son, Isaac, is a Colonel in the UEFD and is married to Hope and they have 1 daughter, her name is Kate, John's and Cortana's daughter Cartherine is currently working for ONI and is dating Jake and Miranda's boy, Riley. Jake and Miranda have 3 kids, 2 boys named, Justin who is married to his wife Jennifer, he is a FreeLancer and is expecting his first child in October, their second son Riley is training to be a FreeLancer and is currently dating John and Cortana's daughter Catherine and they have been together for a year now, and John and Cortana's daughter Cassey is a Lieutenant on a FreeLancer ship named the "Legacy", she is dating Michael and Kelly's boy who is a ONI Captain named Jordan. Michael and Kelly have 4 kids, 2 are twins named Jordan who is an ONI Captain of the ship named "Legacy" and is dating Cassey and have been together for 4 years, the other is Jason, he is a UNAD HellJumper and is dating a girl named Jocelyn and is going to get married in two months, their other set of twins are named Christina and Avril, Christina is a UNAD Lieutenant Commander on the ship along with her twin Avril who is also a Lieutenant Commander on the ship Twilight Inspiration, Christina is dating a guy named Daniel who is a UNAD Commander of the CCS-class Assault cruiser, and Avril is married to a guy named Seth, he's a UNSC Lieutenant Colonel, they have a daughter named Kendra. Did you follow all of that?" asked a male voice.

"Hahaha I think you left one part out?" said another familiar female voice.

"What is it Grandpa, we want to know!" screamed Kate and Kendra.

"Hahaha ok, ok calm down. Well Francis' mother was able to save Francis and is still alive today, in fact he's telling a story to his two most favorite grandchildren in the entire galaxy." said Francis as Gabby came around to hug him.

"Kids, your great grandmother is looking for you, come say hi." Hope and Avril said to them.

"Hey, grandpa how much of a trouble were they today?" the two nieces asked.

"They were angels." said Gabby and Francis.

"Of course they were, their both a Halsey!" said Dr. Halsey.

As all of Francis' nieces and nephews came into his and Gabby's home, as did his companions from the war. Even Supreme Councilor- Thel Vadam, Arbiter- Fal Moram, Councilor- Thel Wamik, Imperial Admiral- Xytan 'jar Wattinr, Supreme Commander- R'tas Vadum, Light of Sangheilios- Ripa Barutam, Guardian of the Sangheili- N'tho S'roam, SpecOps Commander- Usze Taham, Fleet Master- Voro 'Nar Mantakr, Fleet Master- Thon Konar, Field Marshal- Ado 'Fulsam, Hierarchs Commander- Sesa 'Refum, Chieftain of the Jirilhalnae- Romulus, Mgalekgolo Commander- Waruna Nosa Hurru, Skirmisher Champion Ultra- Zhar, Jackal Zealot- Jak, Unggoy Deacon Ultra- Yayap, Yanme'e King- Se'nert, Huragok Captain- Vergil, Fleet Admiral Harper, and Admiral Preston.

"So in the end kids, the galaxy finally got along and all wars were over. The End." said Francis.

"Grandma, is that a true story?" Kate and Kendra asked Gabby.

"Yes it is." Gabby replied.

"Is Grandpa the Francis from the story?" they asked again.

"Yes, he is. The man I loved then, the man I love now, and the man I'll love in the future even after we die." Gabby replied.

"I love you too, sweetie." said Francis.

"Yay!, hooray for Grandpa! Savior of the Galaxy!" said Kate and Kendra.

All of the other guest agreed and thanked him.

"When do you plan on telling them about the other wars?" asked Gabby.

"I dunno, I never even told the nieces and nephewes, besides it was all just another war story." Francis replied looking at his and Gabby's armor in the case to the left.

That night, as Francis fell asleep, he had dream about the wars that happened after the Loyalists-Separatists War.

"Sir, we don't know what it is, should we shoot?" said a mysterious voice.

"I... I don't know." Francis replied.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys this is the ending to my first story, I think all of my future stories will either be sequels to this story or a little similar to this one. Anyways, thanks to the 726 people who actually read my story, or at least part of it. Special thanka to Razzika, AKissAndAGunshot, and FuryanJedi13 forinspiring me to write this story. Also special thanks to A Revanchist for becoming a follower. I'm grateful for all you guys who read my entire story and liked it. Feel free to PM me anytime. Other than that I'll see you guys some other time, bye.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Francis**_


End file.
